A second chance at love
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Trini has died and the rangers must come together to help each other over come their grief. rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Jason calls his former ranger friends to inform them of the most terrible news. He calls Tommy first who he just had seen eight months ago.

Tommy answers his cell phone and says, "Hi Jason, what's up?"

Jason says, "I have some bad news man."

Tommy can feel his stomach tightening. "What is it man?"

Jason takes a deep breathe. "Trini was in a terrible car accident and she did not make it." Both men can feel the tears streaming down their faces. They both talk about the good times they had with their fellow ranger.

"Hey Tommy can you call a few of the others for me; I am still in Japan trying to get the first flight back home," Jason asks him.

Tommy agrees, "Who do you want me to call."

Jason says, "Adam, Zack, and Kim…" He does not finish the last name completely. Before Tommy has a chance to say he can tell Kimberly; Jason says, "I will call her I know the two of you have not talked in almost two years. "

"It will not be a problem," Tommy tells Jason. Although he was feeling just the opposite.

Tommy calls the first two that Jason asked him to call but when he got to the last name on the list he begin to hesitate but decided it was best to get it over with.

Kim answers her phone on the third ring. It took her some time to answer since she did not recognize the number. When she heard the familiar voice of her ex-boyfriend, her heart froze.

Tommy says "Kim, Kim…" before she finally answers.

She wanted to know how he had gotten her number but she said nothing. Finally Kim answers, "Yes, Tommy."

"I have some sad news," Tommy regretfully tells Kim.

Kim begins to feel her chest tightening because she can hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Trini was in a terrible car accident and she is died." Tommy can feel his throat tighten just saying those words. Kim begins to cry and Tommy wished he were there to hold her. The funeral arrangements will begin when Jason returns from Japan." "If you need anything just let me know okay," Tommy tells Kim.

A day later, Kim gets on the first plane back to Angel Grove and is in a trance as she moves through the airport and to her hotel. She tells no one that she is back and falls asleep.

Tommy calls her apartment in Florida, only to find out from her roommate that she is already back in Angel Grove and he thinks ok but where is she. "Where could she be?" He was just about to look up hotels in Angel Grove on his phone before Kim's roommate gives him Kim's cell phone number.

"I thought she would have told someone but here is her phone number," Emma replies. She thought he was just thinking aloud but still answered the question.

In a hotel room, Kim is fast asleep. As she sleeps, she hears a strange noise in her dreams. She was dreaming about when they all were a team together her, Tommy, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy. Kim gets up and reaches for her phone which is on the nightstand table. She grabs it. "Hello," Kim whispers into the phone.

Tommy sighs in relief. "Why did you not tell anyone you are in town?"

Kim says, "Well I just wanted to sleep and did not think about it. "

Tommy frowns,"What hotel are you staying at?"

Kim tells him, "Angel Grove Hills."

Tommy says, "I will be right over and hangs up.

Kim begins to wait for him to come. She rubs sleep out of her eyes.

He knocks on the door and she lets him in. Tommy looks at her and thinks she looks the same but with longer hair. He notices that she has been crying and walks toward her. Kim takes a step back but stops when she sees the look in Tommy's eyes. He holds her and they cry together for a while before he tells her let's get something to eat. "How about we go back to my place and you can have a bite to eat?"

Kim tells him, "I am not hungry."

Tommy insists and tells her, "Jason, Zack, Adam, and Aisha will be there."

"Okay, let's go," Kim grabs her purse.

Tommy drives her to his house where everyone is at. They rush over and hug Kim who is about ready to cry again. Kim looks at everyone. Jason looks the most hurt of all because he and Trini had begun to date.

Kim looks at Jason sadly, "I am so sorry and should have come back sooner but never made the trip to visit."

"It is alright," Jason tells her as he heads back to the couch.

Aisha tells Kim, "I know what you mean I have been in Africa and have not visited at all either."

Both woman hug and after the hug Tommy leads Kim to the dining room table. "You need to eat something Kim."

Kim shakes her head no and grabs a beer. She sits down on the sofa.

Tommy joins Kim and holds her hand.

The others notice and wonder if Tommy and Kim will ever get back together.

Tommy thinks what am I doing, she left me and broke my heart but he cannot seem to shake the feeling to protect her.

Kim notices Tommy is being very attentive towards her and wonders why as well. She is pondering an answer when the phone rings and she jumps which causes Tommy to hold her for a while before Jason tells him he has a phone call.

It is his mother wondering if they need any more food or anything. "Hey honey, do you or Jason need me to bring over anything," Mrs. Oliver asks.

"No mother we are fine," Tommy tells his mother.

"Has anyone contacted Kim yet," Mrs. Oliver questions nervously.

Tommy bites his bottom lip. "Kim is here with us and I am okay with it mom." Tommy moves hair out of his face. "She knew Trini longer than I did."

Mrs. Oliver thinks I thought those two would be married by now and planning to give me a grandchild or two. "Okay just call if you need anything."

"Bye mom, I will call you if I need anything," Tommy hangs up the phone. He sits back by Kim who has her hands clasp together. "Kimberly, you need to eat something," Tommy makes her a small plate that she nibbles off before setting the plate down. Tommy tells a story about when Trini was trying to get him to buy Kim a watch that he had wanted to buy her but was too shy to do it at first.

Everyone smiles thinking back to the day when Tommy was so nervous he almost fainted. That gets everyone thinking about Kim and Tommy's relationship.

Kim looks at Tommy who looks at her with an unknown gaze in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim is looking at Tommy and trying to decipher what he is thinking when a cell phone rings.

Tommy looks away from Kim's intense stare and answers his cell phone. It is Rachel and a woman he has been dating on and off for a while. "Hey, what's up?"

She was calling to see if it would be proper for her to stop by. "Would it be alright if I stopped by or would that inappropriate?"

"I don't see why not," Tommy, tells her.

Jason looks at Tommy. "Do you still want to vacation in Reefside."

"Sure I still want to go; I mean if you are up for it," Tommy tells him.

"What trip would that be," Aisha asks.

Jason replies, "I had planned to invite everyone to the vacation house but had not gotten the time since Trini had her accident." After the sentence, Jason walks to the bathroom.

Tommy thought to follow him but decided to give him some space.

The room grows quiet and Kim who had always been the one to cheer everyone up. She tells a lame joke that made everyone laugh. Kim smiles and thinks why they never decided to stay power rangers together.

Tommy is looking at Kim again. I really did miss her.

Kim gives a little grin thinking to herself that he still looks amazing.

Tommy is thinking about what will happen once Rachel is here. He thinks will I still be so attentive towards Kim, will I try to be that way to both women, or will I ignore Kim and be with Rachel. Maybe I should have told Rachel no. What am I doing she hurt me and left me for another guy who by the way is not here. While he is wondering about that, he hears Aisha mention if Kim has decided where she wants to move. Kim had made up her mind not to live in Florida much longer.

Kim tells Aisha, "I am thinking about Reefside or Saint Louis. When I was avoiding George after we broke up I visited the city and fell in love with it the stores and the people are so nice." Kim bites her bottom lip. "Reefside seemed to be an obvious choice, we all planned on moving there and it seems right. Ricky told me he was moving to Indiana, I knew that I could not live close to that cheater."

Aisha nods her head. George was too controlling but Ricky was a complete jackass. "I cannot believe he cheated on you all those times than asked you to marry him. I was ready to punch him in the face."

Kim says, "Yeah I remember you were so mad I thought he was going to faint. "

Tommy who had been hearing the mini conversation, thought well so Mr. Perfect was not so perfect and neither was the runner up. He smiled a little and really who could blame him. He thought it was time to check on Jason and got up causing both women to remember he was just a seat away.

They blush as Tommy walks away and both women wonder if what they said was any reason for him rising.

As he makes his way to the bathroom, he decides to grab a beer and heads to the bathroom. He knocks on the door before entering and hands Jason the beer.

Jason mumbles thanks and opens the beer. "Thank you," Jason mumbles.

Tommy tells him, "Jason I knows that there is nothing I can say to make you feel better but I want you to know that I will always be there for you." He pats Jason on the back.

"Thanks man," Jason nods his head.

Soon there is a knock on the door and Kim goes to answer the door and sees a woman who is the same size as her but the woman has black hair and brown eyes. She is pretty, Kim thought. "Hi."

The woman looks at Kim. "Hi, I am Rachel is Tommy here."

Kim looks a little taken aback but nods and moves out the way. Of course, Tommy has dated other women; what is wrong with me I broke up with him. Kim knocks on the door to let Tommy know that Rachel is there before heading back to the sofa.

Billy, Zack, Adam, and Aisha know about her and talk to her as they always did.

Aisha and Rachel are talking about the time they double dated when Aisha sees Kim sit back down and changes the subject.

Kim has already heard more than enough and smiles at the women then ask Rachel what she does for a living. "So Rachel, what do you do for a living?"

While Rachel is telling Kim that she is a secretary for Angel Grove corps, Tommy walks in.

"Hey Rachel glad you could come," Tommy gives Rachel a small smile. She stands up and hugs him causing Kim to feel a pang of jealously. Tommy tells, "Rachel you know everyone and this is Kim."

Rachel thinks oh this is the infamous Kim, dang she is so beautiful. I may have to hold on to Tommy extra tight.

Kim smiles, "We were getting to know each other."

Tommy thinks this is too much and backs up a little. "That is good."

Rachel thinks ok awkward and sits back down.

The conversations remain light considering the fact that Trini is died and Kim and Rachel are both there.

Kim sees that Tommy is heading for the kitchen and decides to talk to him about the letter. She has the sudden urge to explain it and what happened after. We all know it is because Rachel has showed up. Kim asks, "Tommy can they talk as soon as she walks into the kitchen."

He looks up. "About what," but by that time he can guess what she wants to talk about. Tommy tells Kim, "I do not think…"

Kim cuts him off, "Please Handsome it has been bugging me for a long time now."

Tommy says "Alright sure," thinking about their relationship.

She knew that calling him by his nickname he would do basically anything she asked.

He leads her to his bedroom and waits for Kim to begin.

Kim begins, "When I was training I was so lonely. We barely had time to talk and you could not find the time to visit me because Rita and Zed were on a crazy spree." Kim bites her bottom lip. "So I spent the majority of my time training and one day a man came in and tried to break me out of my funk. For the longest time I ignored him asking me to hang out with him and the other gymnasts till I decided to take him up on the offer. We hung out and I thought ok maybe he is the one for me. That is when I wrote you that letter. "

Tommy interrupts her, "I get the lonely part and finding someone else but like a brother Kim."

She tells him, "I thought at the time that if I were to suppress my feelings for you and think about other rangers as I was writing the letter than it would not be a letter that had the idea for you to come and try to get us back together." Kim moves hair out of her face. "I wanted to try and see if I could make myself love George as much as I loved you and I could not do that if you were to come down to Florida. So I wrote it that way. George was not my soul mate and I decided to end it before the games but he was so weird and would not accept the fact that I wanted to be friends and begin to send me gifts. He was hard to avoid because he was the assistant coach and he knew where I would be most of the time. "I tried to get others to help me set him straight but he just did not and finally when I won the games, I found someone who had a crush on him and made it to where they had to hang out a lot and soon he just left me alone." Kim bites her bottom lip again. "For a while I decided to take a break from men and I was feeling totally stupid for breaking up with you. So when I met Ricky I thought he was finally a good guy like you but when he begin to cheat on me with countless women I ended it and have been single since. Tommy I regret sending you that letter and for a brief second I decided to come back to Angel Grove for a visit to beg for a second chance but you was with Kat."

Tommy looks at Kim taking it all in. "Yes I did date Kat but she and I decided it was better to be friends and she left for England. Funny thing is she left just like you did. She is living in England with her husband and kids. I receive a Christmas card every Christmas along with the other rangers. Tommy sighs, "Yeah I was messed up when you left. I fell into a depression but after some time and dating I was my old self again. So all is forgiven."

Kim smiles, "I know that you may think I am crazy but I would want to be your friend then hopefully begin to date again."

Tommy stares at Kim for a second. "Well the friend thing I am fine with but dating again, Kim I do not know maybe in the future."

"Maybe in the future," Kim looks a little sad. "Not to intrude but what's the deal with Rachel."

Tommy thinks to make her suffer but decides against it. "She is someone that I date on and off nothing serious." He is thinking although she would want to take it to the next level.

Kim grins brightly and kisses Tommy.

Which completely throws him off but the feel of her lips and the sense of being close to her makes him kiss her back with a passion. They begin to touch and Tommy is soon on top of Kim. He kisses her neck and she moans which gives him more incentive to do more. She pulls his shirt over his head and feels the muscles on his back while he pulls her shirt over her head and fondles her breasts. She moans louder and reaches for his pants when they hear someone walking in the hallway. They break apart and begin to put their clothes back on.

Downstairs the others begin to think that Tommy and Kim have been gone for a long time.

Rachel tells Aisha, "I saw Kim follow Tommy to the kitchen and they have been in there for a long time should I go and see what's up. "

Aisha says, "No I will go see, I think maybe he is comforting her because it had been a year since she saw Trini." She gets up and goes into the kitchen but no one is there. She sees the steps which lead to the upstairs. Tommy had two sets of stairs that leads to the upstairs. So she walks up the stairs and notices that the bedroom door is closed and tries to sneak back downstairs but steps in a spot that causes the floorboards to squeak. She thinks damn they will hear that and not makeup as they should.

She walks back downstairs. "Rachel that they are discussing Trini." Aisha is upset with herself for lying but wants her friends to be together and happy again.

Kim and Tommy look at each other and begin to talk at the same time.

"Tommy I…" Kim I…"

Kim tells Tommy to go ahead. "You go first."

He is feeling embarrassed that he could not keep his hormones in check. "Kim I care for you that has not changed but I think we need to take it slow because I still am unsure of my feelings."

Kim tells him, "I will give you all the time you need." She thinks I can help to speed that up. "Tommy I know we have not been together for two years and have met other people but I think us being single and here now is a sign. I wish it was under different circumstances but it is not. I still care for you as well and hope you can see me as you once had." The pair had made love after Kim and Jason had been evil but Kim had left to train for the games and had given Tommy no encouragement to follow her which he didn't.

Tommy thinks when she said other people uh oh Rachel. "We had better be going back downstairs. Kim I think that maybe we can begin to date but give a little time first for us and others to get back to the idea of us."

Kim agrees and they head back downstairs.

Rachel has been watching the door and is the first to see them reenter. She waits a second then goes to Tommy. "I was just thinking about that time we went to your uncle's cabin and spent that amazing time in front of the fire."

Kim looks up and thinks oh no she didn't. Then remembers her and Tommy's time at the same cabin and smiles. That was the time they both lost their virginities to each other. She looks at Tommy who glanced at her along with Aisha who was right next to Kim and saw a look of bliss on her face, which makes Tommy blush.

Aisha remembers what her friend told her about that time and blushes a little before smiling.

Rachel is thinking yeah I got one on her then what why is she smiling.

Jason clears his throat because he also knows what went down at the cabin. "Kim can you sing a song at the funeral."

Kim tells him. "Sure and do you have any special song because I have a new song that fits in perfectly with Trini."

Rachel thinks she sings too, damn what doesn't she do.

Jason tells Kim, "No I do not have a song, you can sing yours."

Kim nods her head "If you need help with anything just let me know."

Jason says, "Well I was needing your help with the flower arrangements."

Kim replies, "Okay I wish you would have told me sooner. I could have bought in the lilies I had planted that came out great." Lilies were Trini's favorite flower. She says, "No worries I can have them shipped and be here by tomorrow."

Jason nods and everyone thinks of ways to help Jason with the arrangements.

Rachel is feeling left out and felt that way even before Kim was around. She felt as though they were hiding a big secret that she could not get them to spill. So she tries to get Tommy to ask her out on a date. "Tommy if you need a break just tell me and we can go eat lunch at that restaurant by the docks."

He tells her, "I will consider it."

Kim makes sure to be by Tommy's side the rest of the day.

Since it is getting late and he knows Rachel has to work tomorrow, he tells her that he will see her out. "I will see you out Rachel."

She tells him outside that she can stay the night. "I can stay the night."

Tommy shakes his head. "No, Jason and I will just hang out." he gives her hug then she leaves.

Kim is watching them slyly not far from the door and darts her eyes when Tommy enters the house.

They are finishing everything up when Tommy suggests that they all just stay the night since it is late and he does not want his friends driving in the dark. "How about you guys just stay here for the night; it is getting late."


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy sets up his friends in the guest rooms but is one room short.

Kim tells Tommy "I have a suggestion, give everyone the rooms and we can share a bed. It is not like we have not shared a bed before."

Tommy blushes, "I guess we can do that." He thinks back to a couple of hours ago when they had almost made love. So he gives his friends the guest rooms and goes into his master bedroom with Kim.

Kim looks at Tommy. "Unless you want me to sleep in my underwear than can you find me a shirt I want to take a shower."

Tommy looks at his ex-girlfriend. "As much as I want you in the underwear I will find you a shirt and gives her a long green shirt." He stops her before she enters the bathroom and asks can they talk first. She nods and sits on the bed.

Kim asks him. "What's up?"

Tommy replies, "Have you ever imagined what life would have been like if she had stayed in Angel Grove?"

"Well I was leaning more towards staying but you and Zordon told me to leave and follow my dreams so I left and did not like my decision but knew I had to stick with it because I was no longer a power ranger and I did not want to look like a quitter." Kim tells Tommy.

Tommy responds, "You won all the gold medals and seemed to be happy. "

Kim interrupts him, "Yes I was acting because I did not want you all to be disappointed in me and think that I was not someone who could finish what I started."

"Kim you could have come back at any time. I would have understood and actually I would have been happy that my girlfriend, the love of my life was back and I would have felt a little bad that you had to give up your dreams." Tommy glances at Kim. "We would have overcame it and been happy together."

"Well maybe you are right but it did not happen that way and now we need to find a way to get back to that place. I never stopped loving you and will not give up on us and the way you have been attentive towards me shows me that you still love me too." Kim eyes Tommy.

Tommy adds, "Kim I still love you but I want to make sure that I can trust you not to hurt me again like you did because I do not think I would be able to handle it again."

Kim bites her bottom lip. "Tommy I have changed and know that I love you and never want to lose you again. I will do anything in my power to show you that. No matter how long it takes handsome."

Tommy stares at Kim. "I will see it when I believe it and you know where I live and so I will be waiting beautiful."

Kim tells Tommy "This is the shirt you wore when we had our second date.

"Yes it is, I guess I did not notice," Tommy nods his head.

Kim walks to the bathroom and showers. Then sits on the bed while Tommy showers and comes out in his briefs. She looks at him with a look of pure longing and he comes toward her on the bed. The two of them begin to kiss.

Tommy falls on top of Kim and begins to caress her breasts, which causes her to moan and encourages him to explore farther.

Kim loves the feel of Tommy on her and starts to rub his back and shoulders with her hands. She can feel his hand on her thigh and lifts slightly to help him take off the shirt he let her borrow.

As he pulls the shirt over her head, he asks Kim if she wants to continue because they can stop and she tells him no she wants to make love to him. Kim kisses him to reassure him that she wants him to continue.

That is all the incentives Tommy needs and he begins to caress her and kiss her with a passion that was pent up for so many years. He then takes off her bra and then her panties. Tommy tells Kim how beautiful she is and that he has never said that word to any other women. Kim smiles and reaches for Tommy's briefs and when they are down she tells him that he is the most handsome men that she has ever seen and like him has never called another man handsome. He smiles and tells her he needed to hear that.

Before he enters her he tells her that he loves her and when the two are finished he tells her he loves her again. She tells him she loves him both times as well and that she never stopped. They fall asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy wakes up first and looks down at Kim. I have missed her and did not realize how bad until I heard her voice. He kisses her on the forehead.

"Hey Handsome, how about some kisses here," Kim points to her lips.

"Of course, whatever you like Beautiful," Tommy leans over and kisses Kim on the lips.

The couple kisses for a while. Kim tells him, "I will need to cook breakfast for everyone."

"As lovely as that sounds I would much rather stay in bed with you." Tommy moans.

"Jason needs a good breakfast and so do you if you want to hang with me when we have him situated." Kim replies as she tries to get out the bed.

"I will hold you to that but how about a quickie before you rise and shine?" Tommy asks.

"A quickie huh, I doubt we can do a quickie remember we never could make it quick but let's try then we must attend to Jason." Kim gives Tommy a seductive grin.

Okay but hey it is only six and knowing the others it will be another two hours before they rise." Tommy kisses Kim with a passion.

"Alright we have one hour," Kim giggles as Tommy slaps her on the butt.

The couple makes love and when they are finished Kim rises to shower but Tommy grabs her and pulls her back down. "Five more minutes," Tommy pouts.

"No Tommy remember our deal." Kim tries to rise out of the bed.

"But I want you," Tommy begins kisses her on the neck.

"Not now, I need to shower." Kim goes to take a shower, when she is finished she asks him for some clothes. "Hey, I know you will find this question absurd but can I get some clothes," Kim asks with a silly expression on her face.

He hands her a pair of sweatpants and a shirt." Looks way better on you than me anyways."

"Thanks but you have a while till you can take them off." Kim jokes.

Kim is almost finished cooking breakfast when Tommy enters the kitchen.

"Hey Beautiful, Jason forgot to mention that we were thinking about moving to Reefside." Tommy tells Kim.

"Really, I had no idea." Kim puts plates on the table.

"Yeah, it is really nice down there and they have a house that is next to the woods that I want to purchase." Tommy smiles thinking about the house he fell in love with. "When we go down to visit, do you want to look at the house with me?"

"Sure Handsome, I am sure I will love it," Kim places glasses on the table.

"You will," Tommy asks as he reaches for a piece of bacon. "So can I expect the same preferential treatment once we are married?"

"Duh silly, of course I will cook for you." Kim laughs as Tommy eats the bacon.

They kiss and do not notice the gang looking at them. For a minute, they kiss like there is no tomorrow then feel eyes on them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tommy asks as he moves out of Kim's arms.

"You tell me Tommy," Adam adds with a smile.

"I see sharing a room proved to be just what you two needed," Aisha grins.

"Aisha I completely agree," Jason says with a nod.

"So how about some breakfast, I made plenty," Kim tells her friends with a blush on her face.

"Too bad Rocky's plane does not land till this afternoon." Tommy chuckles.

"Yeah he would be in food heaven." Kim adds with a smile.

The gang shares a heartily laugh.

"So how did this come about?" Adam questions.

"We talked and decided it was best to be together than apart," Kim answers.

"Besides she is Kim after all," Tommy adds.

"How long did it take till you to realize you were meant to be?" Jason asks.

"A half an hour after we had both showered and thought over our conversation," Tommy replies.

"Okay, so hate to be a buzz kill but how will you break the news to Rachel? She is coming to the funeral and is in love with you," Jason says.

"I completely forgot about her, I guess I will meet up with her and explain." Tommy frowns.

"That conversation will be an awkward one," Kim shakes her head.

"She will just have to accept the fact that we are together and will be for forever." Tommy tells Kim with a small smile. "So let's say grace then eat."

After saying grace, the gang begins to eat.

"Kim this is amazing." Jason swallows a bite of eggs.

"Tommy is one lucky man," Adam chines in.

"I know I am." Tommy smiles at Kim who was sitting on his right.


	5. Chapter 5

"So as much as I like the praise we need to get a move on the arrangements for the funeral." Kim tells her friends and new boyfriend.

"I will take care of the place." Adam replies.

"Can I take care of the food?" Rocky asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Rocky!" The ex-rangers speak at once.

"Well can I?" Rocky asks as he reaches over Aisha and grabs a piece of bacon off her plate.

"Of course who else would do it?" Jason tells him.

"Ha-ha very comical." Rocky makes him a small plate.

"So I can do the flowers, music, and decorations." Kim asks as she sips her orange juice.

"Kim is you sure about doing all of that?" Jason questions her.

"Yes I am." Kim nods her head.

"Okay if you are fine with it." Jason sets his fork down.

"Adam and I can take care of the obituary." Aisha speaks up.

"I will send out the time and date to everyone." Tommy adds.

"Good, Jason take it easy and go train for a while." Billy tells his friend.

"Thanks guys but I can help and want… need to." Jason replies.

"Alright you can help me Jason with the arrangements." Kim sips some more juice.

A few hours later, Jason looks at Kim. "Kimmy."

"Yes." Kim turns to look at Jason.

"Thank you for all your hard work but you do not need to feel guilty." Jason comments.

"Why would I feel guilty?" Kim responds as she glances away.

"Not seeing her in forever as you think," Jason implies.

"I do but it's just I mean she was a power ranger and not being able to use her powers helped her to die." Kim begins to cry.

"Oh I thought long and had about that too but it is God's will and we just have to accept it." Jason hands Kim a tissue. "I thought why could she not have just teleported out but communicators where destroyed and she was not in a teleportal and so it is the Lord's way."

"I know it will take me some time to accept it but I will." Kim wipes her tears with the tissue.

Jason gives Kim a small smile. "I do not doubt that you will."

Tommy was finding a place to hold the funeral when he received a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey Tommy." Rachel smiles into the phone.

"What's up Rachel?" Tommy frowns.

"Just checking on you," Rachel replies.

"I am fine thanks." Tommy holds in a sigh. He wanted to get back to searching for a funeral home for Trini.

"Can I come over later?" Rachel asks.

"Actually can we meet up for lunch or dinner?" Tommy responds.

"Sure." Rachel thought he wanted to take her on a date.

"Good, which one?" Tommy asks.

"Dinner," Rachel quickly replies.

"Okay I will meet me at the Reefside Garden." Tommy tells her.

"Alright see you then." Rachel and Tommy had many dates at the Reefside Garden before.

Tommy finds the right church and tells Jason.

Trini's parents were too distraught to plan the funeral of their only child and could only nod as Jason left their house.

At the restaurant Tommy is waiting for Rachel and thinks maybe he should have picked her up.

"Hi Tommy, sorry I was late." "The office had a computer crash and I was stuck writing while the IT team worked on the computer then I had to retype it all up which would have been fine but my fingers were sore from all the writing." Rachel gives Tommy a shy smile.

"Sorry to hear that." Tommy gives Rachel a small smile. "I am okay with you being late."

"So do you want to order our usual?" Rachel asks him.

"Alright but I have to tell you that my appetite is not big today." Tommy responds.

"Tommy have you been eating," Rachel places a hand on Tommy's hand. "I know that you are sad but please remember to eat and sleep."

"Thank you for caring." Tommy moves his head away.

The two begin to have an enjoying evening.

Tommy begins to think about how to break up with her. Rachel was after all sweet, pretty, and hard working. He was finding it difficult to break up with her. What is wrong with me I love Kim but hurting Rachel because Kim is back just does not seem right. So he decided to not do anything rash and talk to Kim.

"Tommy I can help you and your friends in any way I can." Rachel asks during the meal.

"Rachel we need to talk…" Tommy stops himself midsentence. "Want to come over and help me get Jason's mind off things?"

"Sure, I can try to be funny or buy what he has been wanting." Rachel laughs, "Just as long as it is in my cheap price range."

"Just show up and we will think of something." Tommy replies.

Inside Tommy's home, Kim is tense.

"Aisha how do you think Tommy told her?" Kim paces the living room floor.

"I do not know." Aisha looks at Kim. "Knowing him he did it sweetly though."

"Yeah because I did not want her to feel too much pain," Kim bites her bottom lip. "She was nice…"

"Kim is you alright?" Aisha asks Kim with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I just had a weird feeling." Kim shakes her head. "I need to call Tommy."

"Okay just lie down afterwards you are doing too much." Aisha walks over to Kim.

"Alright I will." Kim sighs. "Why does he not answer," Kim wonders aloud.

Tommy looked down at his phone and saw that it was Kim but decided against answering it.


	6. Chapter 6

He must be letting her down gently, although the two were just dating and not official they had been dating for almost a year, Kim thinks.

"Kim is you resting yet?" Aisha asks.

"In a second I need to go to the hotel and get my belongings." Kim tells her.

"I can get those for you." Aisha pokes her head into the bedroom. "Where is the room key and I might as well sign you out seeing as how you will be here anyways."

"Okay and here is the key." Kim hands over the room key.

"Now lie down and go to sleep." Aisha orders.

"Look I am laying down." Kim lies down on the bed.

"Good close your eyes," Aisha tells her.

"Closing my eyes," Kim closes her eyes.

"Turn off the Kimmy brain." Aisha shakes her head at Kim.

"Turning off the Kimmy brain," Kim replies.

"See you in a little while, bye." Aisha turns towards the door.

"Bye Ai Ai Aisha, sorry the Kimmy brain is off." Kim jokes.

"Ha-ha girl." Aisha closes the door.

Kim could not fall asleep once Aisha left she had a bad feeling that something was wrong. She tried calling Tommy again but the call went straight to voice mail again. Uh well, she thought, I might as well get some rest and she dozes off with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Tommy calls Adam after the date. "Hey Adam," Tommy moves hair out of his hair.

"Hey Tommy," Adam responds.

"Hi Adam, can I talk with you for a while?" Tommy asks uncertain.

"Sure I am at your house." Adam tells him.

"Can you meet me at the park?" Tommy asks.

"Sure, okay do you have something for Kim and are afraid she might overhear something." Adam teases Tommy.

"Kind of," Tommy bites his bottom lip. Not in the way, she would like or want.

"Be right there." Adam walks out the front door. "So Tommy what's up?" Adam asks ten minutes later as he walks up to one of his best friends.

"I did not break it off with Rachel." Tommy felt it was best not to beat around the bush.

"What, why the hell not," Adam frowns. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"No it's just that I feel as though I love Kim always will you know, she will always be in my heart but I have been seeing Rachel for almost a year and just tossing her to the side like yesterday's garbage is not right." Tommy argues back.

"But you love Kim and you two are back together, remember." Adam shakes his head.

"About that I still need to talk to her and see what she thinks." Tommy looks away sheepishly.

"That she will never be with you again," Adam replies with a frown.

"I do not want to make this into a triangle but it is only right." Tommy glances at Adam.

"Look I like Rachel she is nice but you and Kim are meant to be together." Adam pleads.

"You are biased because you love Kim too." Tommy counters.

"I am a little biased but it is the truth you two are soul mates besides Aisha is on her way to your house with Kim's belongings." Adam tells him.

"What why?" Tommy questions with a confused look on his face.

"You two talked and decided to get back together plus she is at a hotel when she has her boyfriend and best friends living here." Adam rolls his eyes.

"Oh right." Tommy frowns. "What am I going to do?"

"Not hurt Kim especially now or I will hurt you and the others will murder you." Adam threatens Tommy as he glares at him.

"Really, I am just trying to do the right thing." Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"For whom Kim or yourself hum," Adam questions.

"Both including Rachel," Tommy looks at Adam.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Adam shakes his head.

"Me too Adam," Tommy rubs a hand over his face.

Inside Tommy home, Kim is worried.

"Aisha maybe I should either stay at the hotel or roommate with you and Adam for a while." Kim suggest with a frown.

"Why Kim," Aisha questions.

"I just have a weird feeling and have yet to talk back to Tommy." Kim tells her.

"He probably is hanging with Adam or something." Aisha shrugs her shoulders.

"Yea but he still needs to answer the phone." Kim flips her hair over her head.

"I agree but hey he is a guy." Aisha tells her.

"Yea but he is my Tommy who I just got back." Kim bites her bottom lip. "Aisha what if he has second thoughts about us."

"He does not but if it makes you feel better I will call Adam and find out what he is doing." Aisha pats Kim on the shoulder.

"Thanks girly." Kim relaxes.

"Hey babe where are you?" Aisha asks Adam. "See at the park with Tommy." Aisha tells her.

"Aisha why are you looking like that," Kim asks with alarm.

"Adam talk to you in a bit." Aisha hangs up the phone.

"So want to do the whole roommate thing at my house." Aisha asks with a weak smile on her face. "Adam is fun but he does not know fashion."

"Why?" Kim asks. "What are they talking about?"

"Maybe not know is the best time for that." Aisha replies.

"Aisha just tell me," Kim demands.

"Tommy has not broken it off with Rachel." Aisha frowns.

"He was meeting her for dinner and…" "Did he choose her over me?" Kim asks.

"No, he just does not think that it is fair to Rachel to dump her like trash is all." Aisha quickly responds to Kim.

"What about me?" Kim points at herself. "Am I trash?"

"Kim of course not!" Aisha sighs.

"Really Aisha I feel like crap." Kim holds back her tears.

"Don't he should, once he realizes how bad he has messed up." Aisha pats Kim on the arm.

"Maybe it is his way of getting me back for breaking up with him." Kim moves hair out of her face. She cannot believe what is happening.

"Kim no, he just is being noble." Aisha tries to make reason.

"Noble to whom, you know what I want to stay at the hotel then move to Paris but that does not seem to be too far away from that jerk." Kim glowers.

"Kim please stay with Adam and me." Aisha begs.

"No I want to stay at the hotel; I just need to be alone right now." Kim frowns.

"Still move here not Paris or stay in Florida." Aisha pleads.

"I do not know about that." Kim tells her.

"Kimmy please remember before you two got back together, you were moving here anyways." Aisha replies.

"I know but it's just hard." Kim shakes her head of the tears.

"I know Kim but it will get better. Aisha smiles at her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

"We need to focus on Jason right now." Kim tells Aisha. "Can you please take me to the hotel now?" Kim holds back a frown.

"Sure Kim." Aisha picks up her purse and removes her keys.

Tommy and Adam return to Tommy's house to find the girls gone.

"I wonder where they went." Adam wonders.

"You know what I am a little glad Aisha told Kim because I do not think I could have taken the look on her face or her reaction." Tommy frowns.

"Wow the fearless Tommy afraid of little Kimmy." Adam laughs.

"She hits hard man; remember when you two sparred." Tommy rubs his arm.

"Yeah, I was sore for a week." Adam shakes his head. "How could you spar with her or train her with her every day?"

"Afterwards she and I would… never mind dude," Tommy smiles.

"So you know you still will have to face her sooner or later." Adam tells him.

"Yes, I know." Tommy bites his bottom lip.

The girls arrive back at Tommy's house and find the boys watching television.

"I talk to Jason and he is happy with how things are moving along." "Or as happy as he can feel," Kim stated.

"That is good, so where did you girls go?" Adam asks.

"To the hotel," Kim tells him with no emotion.

"Why, I thought you had gotten all of Kim's belongings from the hotel." Adam asks.

"She did but I decided to stay there instead and I have a rental car, so I can drive myself around." She thought bitterly, I thought Tommy would be my driver but never mind that now.

Both boys are wondering how Kim is so calm.

As if reading their thoughts, she says, "Our main focus is Jason."

Everyone nods in his or her head agreement.

"So Aisha I think we had better be going then." Adam looks at his wife.

"Okay." She hugs Kim then tells her. "Remember our talk and be strong."

"Thanks Aisha." Kim waves. "Bye guys."

The couple leaves and knows that a showdown is about to happen.

"So Kim, I know that this must not be easy for you but…" Tommy starts.

"But what Tommy, we make up and then you decide to be a gentleman, what's left to say." Kim interrupts him with a scowl.

"Me explaining the whole thing," Tommy counters.

"I know the whole thing and do not wish to listen to anything else," Kim rolls her eyes.

"Kim listen please." Tommy pleads.

"Fine," Kim glares at him.

"Rachel is a sweet girl and it would not be fair to her if I dump her like she was nothing but a fun time you know." Tommy sits down on the couch.

"No because you decided to treat me as one," Kim replies with little emotion.

"No Kim, it's just that what happened should have not happened that fast is all." Tommy looks at Kim with a sad expression on his face.

"It did and for that you showed me where your heart really lies." Kim rolls her eyes.

"I love you…" Tommy bites his bottom lip.

Kim interrupts him. "Save it Tommy, you know I think this your way of getting back at me for breaking up with you."

"You know what Kim, that is low and something I will never do." Tommy shakes his head. "I was hurt when you dumped me depressed even but I still would not sink that low."

"It sure feels that way to me." Kim shakes her head.

"I am only trying to be fair." Tommy tells her.

"Be fair you are being such an asshole." Kim folds her arms across her chest.

"An asshole, Kim really," Tommy frowns. "You dumped me and we did move to fast."

"Whatever, you tell me one thing than go and do something completely different." Kim responds. I want to hit him so bad.

"I was caught up in the moment and was not thinking clearly," Tommy tells Kim.

"Oh right you just wanted to be with someone and since I was there…" Kim sits down.

"Now just wait a damn minute, I would never use you or any other women like that." Tommy frowns at Kim.

"Oh right I forgot you are such a standup guy who is so noble." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Look I feel bad but I am not going to change my mind." Tommy rubs his forehead.

"Change your mind; I am so far from feeling that way about you that it is laughable," Kim laughs. "Ha, ha, ha."

"You did not think so last night or this morning." Tommy counters.

"I think the loss of Trini made me lose my mind." Kim sneers.

"Really because I think you are just saying that." Tommy replies.

"Think what you want but I am out of here." Kim stands up.

"Fine but please come down, we do not need to lose another friend." Tommy rises from the couch. She would not drive crazy would she?

"Oh now the famous Tommy is thinking about my wellbeing and oh so that is what we are friends huh well I do not even think of you as that." Kim snorts.

"Fine Kim but just please drive carefully." Tommy frowns.

"I think I will speed and drive recklessly." Kim jokes angrily.

"Kim so help me God I will lock you up in this house till you think rational." Tommy threatens.

"Just try and I will kick your ass." Kim takes on a fighting stance.

"Kim you should know that I have handcuffs and plenty of room so you better shape up or get ready to spend the night here." Tommy shakes his head.

"I would not endanger my life because of you dumbass, I have yet to achieve all my dreams." Kim slowly moves out of her fighting stance.

"Just to be safe," Tommy, tells her.

"Well I wouldn't want your girlfriend to come over here tonight for a booty call and get the wrong idea about us." Kim sneers.

"Kim I will not be sleeping with anyone till I know what my heart truly wants." Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"Leave me out of the equation, we are done for forever." Kim shakes her head.

"Forever is a little harsh." Tommy tries to reason.

"You made the decision." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Not that one." Tommy tells her.

"Well you do not get everything you want." Kim flips her hair.

"You would be hurting yourself as well." Tommy inputs.

"No only you and now I am leaving." Kim looks towards the front door.

"But Kim," Tommy frowns.

"No buts now we are done here." Kim begins walking away.

He tries to grab her but she shoves him off and walks out the door.

Kim drives back to the hotel and let's all the unshed tears fall.

Tommy is sitting in his living room drinking a beer and wondering is he made the right decision when he receives a call. For a second he thinks maybe Kim drove recklessly after all and is hurt or maybe even… but he could not let his mind go there.

"Hey Tommy can I come over," Rachel asks.

"Oh, hi Rachel right now is not such a good idea." Tommy frowns.

"I thought everyone went home." Rachel questions.

"They did but I am not just in the mood." Tommy replies.

"Come on I want to make sure you are eating right and sleeping right." Rachel begs.

"Maybe some other time," Tommy tells her.

"No buts about it I am coming over." Rachel demands.

"Rachel." Tommy shakes his head.

"See you in thirty minutes." Rachel tells him.

"Okay then." He was too tired to argue.

"So Tommy that beer is not really what you need at the moment." Rachel tries to grab the beer away from Tommy. "How many have you had?"

"A few plus some other drinks." Tommy replies.

"Time for bed," Rachel tries to pry Tommy off the couch.

"Yes mother." Tommy jokes a little drunk.

"I will let that slide." Rachel smiles at him.

As they make their way to the bedroom, Rachel watches as Tommy takes off his clothes and marvels at how good he looks. "Too bad you are a little drunk or I would take advantage of you."

"Well now, what if I took advantage of you then." Tommy jokes.

"That is different." Rachel grins at him. "Come here."

Tommy has enough of a mind not to have sex with her but he did do things with her that night.

He wakes up and reaches for the person sleeping next to him. Tommy almost told her good morning Beautiful until he saw a head of black hair. What the… oh yeah right. "Good morning, Rachel." Tommy stretches.

"Hey Tommy, so since you are in your right mind now." Rachel asks him.

"Rachel my friends will be here soon." Tommy tells her.

"A quickie then." Rachel pleads.

Tommy is thinking déjà vu. "Sure." Why not have some fun. A weird feeling washed over him but he chooses to ignore it.

"Tommy that was wonderful." Rachel smiles satisfied.

"Now we need to really get ready." Tommy rises out of his bed.

"Okay, can I borrow something; I kind of forgot to bring a change of clothes." Rachel asks.

"Alright, I thought you were slicker than that though." Tommy jokes.

"I wanted to get to you." Rachel pouts.

"Don't I feel special." Tommy begins looking through his closet.

Kim is the first to arrive, she had not been able to sleep and so she left early.

"You are early Kim, I expected you to be…" Tommy begins.

She interrupts him, "Late like you always were."

"Never mind," Tommy mutters. "Did you eat any breakfast?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Like you care," Kim replies.

"Kim let's not do this now." Tommy tells her.

"You are right Jason will be here soon…" Kim sees Rachel walking down the stairs and her face flashes an angry expression, a hurt expression, and I do not give a fuck, then a blank expression.

Tommy sees her face and goes to hold her when Rachel speaks.

"Hey Kim, nice shirt," Rachel comments.

"Thanks and hi to you as well," Kim plasters on a fake smile.

"Where did you buy it?" Rachel asks oblivious to the tension between Tommy and Kim.

"A little store in Florida," Kim sees that she is wearing Tommy clothes and lets in a breath. "Excuse me I need to use the restroom." In the bathroom, Kim begins to think a range of thoughts but stops herself. Kim do not cry just go back in there and pretend to be okay even though you want to kill her and torture him. She finally composes herself and heads back to the living room when she does she sees that the gang coming in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kim," Aisha smiles at her best friend.

"What's up Kimmy?" Adam asks.

Kim gives a weak wave. "Hey guys."

"Nice outfit girl." Aisha knows Kim must be both hurt and seething seeing how Rachel obviously spent the night. Tommy was so going to get a piece of her mind later. "So Rachel, was it laundry day?"

"Uh no, I borrowed something from Tommy." Rachel makes a beeline for the stairs. "I left my cell phone up stairs be right back."

"What she just arrived and spilled coffee down her shirt." Tommy lies.

"Oh really and her pants as well," Adam questions.

"Oh okay she spent the night but nothing happened, well not till the morning." Tommy replies.

"Guys who cares what Tommy did let's just make sure when Jason gets here he is our main priority." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Alright but Tommy this is not over." Aisha huffs. "Where was the Tommy everyone loved?"

Tommy pulls Aisha to the side and tells her not to do the mean girl thing to Rachel.

"Who me why would I do that," Aisha lies. "You are the one being an ass to the one person you ever loved."

"It is not like that, I just have not made a choice yet and…" Tommy sighs.

"Haven't made a choice yet, Tommy she spent the night here." Aisha shakes her head. "You know Kim will put up a front but she is hurting in the inside."

"I know and I never meant for this to happen but it did." Tommy sighs.

"Tommy you just have to realize that once this little noble act wears off, you will be begging Kim to take you back and asking for our help." Aisha crosses her arms across her chest.

"Think that I will choose Kim in the end." Tommy asks.

"You always do remember how she was always right there in the middle of your relationships even though she was in Florida and you two were not talking." Aisha uncrosses her arms.

"I know but maybe this time it will go differently." Tommy shrugs.

"We all know where your heart is and who you will choose in the end." Aisha tells him.

Rachel is standing nearby and thinks Aisha you are so wrong he will be mine.

"Let's get back before the others come and we have a huge problem on our hands." Tommy suggests to his friend.

"Okay." Aisha sees a glimpse of shoulder length black hair and hopes that Rachel will take the hint and leave.

"Jason stop embarrassing me." Kim giggles.

"Kimmy but it is so much fun." Jason jokes.

"Alright Jason just one more than we should check on everything," Kim shakes her head, Why hasn't Rachel left?

Aisha walks into the kitchen.

Rachel follows her.

"Hey I thought you were my friend?" Rachel questions.

"I am but Kim is my best friend and my sister." Aisha counters.

"She had her chance; please allow me to have mine." Rachel tells her.

"You know Tommy has yet to make a decision, so last night was only a booty call sorry to tell you that." Aisha replies.

"No if he wanted Kim he would be with her." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"He was until he had to be a gentleman but once he gets his senses back, he will choose Kim." Aisha tells her matter of fact.

"Not if I can help it," Rachel smiles. "Hope we can be friends again someday."

"Maybe after you find the right guy for you," Aisha gives her a fake smile. She is nuts if she thinks she will take Kim's place.

"I have found the right guy and want to hang out like we used to before she showed up." Rachel responds with a frown.

"Okay, I have to bring the guys a drink." Aisha heads to the refrigerator. She is insane if she thinks that will happen.

"Jason the flowers are arriving tomorrow, I have the decorations in order, and would you like to hear the song." Kim asks.

"Sure Kim and thanks again." Jason gives a small smile. "Thanks everyone."

Kim begins to sing the song and everyone is in awe.

'Nice song, did you really write that yourself?" Billy asks.

"Ha-ha yes I did." Kim tells him.

"What was the inspiration?" Rocky questions.

"Nothing it just came to me." Kim knew it was because of Tommy that the song was written.

"I doubt that." Tommy adds.

"Past relationships helped some." Kim implies.

"I knew it." Adam smiles.

"Anyways let's eat, sorry Rocky for stealing your line." Kim adds.

"No biggie." Rocky smiles. He could tell Kim wanted to change the subject.

The group chose to go to a restaurant to eat.

"Kim that guy keeps checking you out." Aisha tells her.

"What, who?" Kim looks around.

"Him right over there on your left." Aisha points.

"Oh he is a cutie." Kim smiles.

"Kim don't look now but he is headed over this way." Aisha giggles.

"How is everything, my hair and makeup?" Kim asks.

"Good." Aisha looks Kim over.

"Hey I am Brian and was wanting to talk to the most beautiful woman in the room." Brian smiles down at Kim.

"Aw thanks, my name is Kim and this is Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Zack, Jason, Adam, Tommy, and Rachel." Kim smiles back.

"Hey everyone, so I know we just met and all but could I have your phone number?" Brian asks.

Tommy looked like I will murder you back off my woman.

"Sure," Kim programs her number in his phone.

"So I will be sure to call." Brian's grin widens.

"Okay." Kim nods her head in agreement.

I will punch his lights out. Tommy scowls.

Brian walks back to his table and calls Kim.

"Hello?" Kim asks.

"I told you I would call." Brian jokes with Kim.

"Yeah but I did not expect you to call this fast," Kim says laughing.

"I just wanted to let you know I am a man of my word." Brian tells her.

"Oh please," Tommy muttered.

Adam looks at his friend with an amuse smile on his face.

Jason wants to know what is going on.

"Jason I will tell you later." Adam looks at his friend.

"Want to go out Friday night?" Brian asks Kim.

"Sure." Kim replies.

"Good, I will call you tomorrow night." Brian smiles at Kim from his table.

"Okay, talk to you later." Kim grins back.

"Bye." Brian hangs up the phone.

"Adam and Tommy meet me in the restroom now." Jason demands. "What the hell is going on?"

"Tommy explain to Jason what you have done." Adam looks at Tommy.

"I have decided to date both women till I choose which one I want to have as my wife." Tommy simply tells Jason.

"What the fuck bro." 'Didn't Trini's death show you anything?" Jason shakes his head at Tommy. He could not believe after everything that had happened Tommy would be so dumb.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes it did." Tommy frowns. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Gee Tommy where do I begin?" Jason tells him irritated.

"If Rachel had been the pink ranger than you would be telling me to choose her." Tommy informs his two friends.

"No remember your relationship with Kat and how I told you it was a bad idea." Adam reminds him with a frown.

"Oh Adam only because Kim was your sister by then," Tommy counters.

"It is so much more than that and you know it." Adam shakes his head.

"Explain?" Tommy questions.

"First off what is the vendetta against Kim?" Jason asks. "Are you still upset about the letter?"

"No, you know that I have made peace with that." Tommy sighs.

"Then what the hell bro?" Jason questions.

"We are not getting any younger and it is time I found the right person for me and settled down; who's not to say Kim will run away again?" Tommy argues.

"Are you going to only point out Kim's flaws?" Adam demands to know.

"No." Tommy rolls his eyes. "Rachel has had problems with being faithful."

"So why has it took you this long to say so during the whole conversation." Adam argues.

"We just started the conversation." Tommy rolls his eyes again.

"We have been talking for three minutes and you had yet to mention anything negative about Rachel but you have talked bad about Kim." Jason counters. "What happened you two were on the verge of eloping yesterday?"

"I decided to use my brain and not just my heart." Tommy tells him. "No pun intended."

"So Kim has your heart what more do you need?" Adam demands.

"Dependability, to be there when times get rough and so on," Tommy responds.

"Kim was there for that besides the letter." Adam adds.

"Yeah but what's not to say she will not do the same thing again?" Tommy crosses his arms over his chest. "Jessica Simpson told Nick Lachey that she wanted a divorce through text."

"So Kim is a bimbo blonde who is money hungry and wants to sleep with multiple men?" Jason counters. "Stop being a dumbass."

"No, she is nothing like while a little but not the last part you said the whole dumping thing." Tommy can feel himself backed into a corner.

"You dumped Kat and barely batted an eyelash." Adam counters back.

"We were meant to be friends." Tommy replies.

"Okay and so it continues you have yet to say anything bad about Rachel but yet you have said negative things about Kim again." Jason balls up his fists; "You know what maybe he does not deserve her and someone else like Brian should have her."

"Why the hell would you say something like that!" Tommy yells.

"You seem to not want her." Jason responds.

"I do really; I just want to be sure she is the right woman for me." Tommy tries to reason with his friends.

"How will you know if you keep pushing her to the back?" Adam demands. "I saw how you reacted when Brian asked her out."

"She is still my Kim." Tommy tells them possessively.

"Oh Tommy you cannot have your cake and eat it too." Adam rolls his eyes.

"Why not," Tommy says laughing.

"Any other girls I would have no problem with it but the fact of the matter is Kim is one of those women." Jason shakes his head.

"I will be fair to both women." Tommy responds.

"You better not think about sleeping with Kim." Jason threatens.

"Uh no but to be fair, I should…" Tommy jokes.

Jason and Adam interrupt him at the same time. "Better not finish that sentence."

"It was just a thought to be fair, you told me to be." Tommy tells them.

"When did he become a bonehead?" Jason asks Adam.

"He has always been a bonehead it's just now really showing." Adam replies.

"First off Jason who was the one that was afraid to skydive and Adam who took forever to ask Aisha out!" Tommy shakes his head. "You two are the boneheads."

"I was afraid of dying." Jason mutters.

"I was afraid she would turn me down and say let's be friends." Adam adds with a grown.


	10. Chapter 10

"You two still stalled so cut me some slack okay." Tommy replies.

"This is different." Jason shakes his head.

"How so," Tommy questions.

"You had the best woman for you and now you will lose her to Brian." Adam tells him.

"I will do no such thing besides I have yet to make a choice." Tommy rolls his eyes.

"Look you had better not hurt Kim and that is all I will say on the matter. Jason responds."

"I agree with Jason." Adam nods his head in agreement.

"Fine be that way push me into the arms of another woman." Tommy jokes.

"Jason I am going to hit Tommy now." Adam glances at Jason.

"After you are done can I have a swing?" Jason asks.

"Really we have come to that." Tommy backs up a little.

Before anyone could, answer there was a knock on the door. "Guys we are waiting, the food has arrived and we need to pray." Kim tells the men through the door.

"Be right out." Adam answers.

"I heard the last part can I take the first swing at Tommy?" Kim asks.

"Sure Kim, now Tommy is in for it." Adam smiles evilly at Tommy.

"Kim they were only joking no need to actually hit me really." Tommy looks worried. "Guys tell her now." "Please." Tommy begins to sweat.

"Alright Kim we are the only ones in here come in and take your best shot." Adam replies with a low chuckle.

"Kim please you know I love you." Tommy pleads.

"Love me!" Kim gives a sarcastic laugh. "I thought you did but now I have no idea what is in that loopy heart." Kim shakes her head.

"My undying love for you, please do not hit me." Tommy has a panic look on his face.

"Now you have a change of heart but that does not help." Jason opens the door with a smirk on his tanned face.

"We all know not to mess with Kim, Tommy but somehow you thought she would not get you or did you just forget like the forgetful idiot that you are." Adam replies.

"He thought wrong." Kim smiles menacing at Tommy. "Or maybe this is wrong and I should not take my angry out on you?" Kim suddenly has an innocent smile on her face.

Tommy breathes out before he smiles at Kim. "Oh thank you."

"Then again you did just hurt me terribly," Kim cocks her arm back with her fist balled.

"Kim marry me." Tommy gets down on one knee.

"Take it like a man." Jason laughs at Tommy's antics.

"Oh Tommy my answer would be a big fat NO!" Kim chuckles heartlessly.

"Okay, okay I am ready do your worst." Tommy gets off his knees and stands up.

Kim steps closer and pulls out her arm again but Tommy runs to the door, pushes it open, and bolts as if the devil is after him.

"Wow do I really hit that hard?" Kim wonders aloud.

"Yes," both Adam and Jason reply simultaneously.

"I feel great knowing that but I will feel awesome once I get to slug Tommy." Kim laughs as she looks at the door that is still swinging back and forth.

"We can arrange that." Adam looks at the direction Kim was looking at.

"I will make sure to bring a video camera." Jason grins sinisterly.

"I love my big brothers." Kim hugs them both. "Now let's go eat." "First I want to wash my hands; geez I thought girls and boys bathrooms at high school were bad." Kim washes her hands then walks out as Adam holds the door open for her.


	11. Chapter 11

As they walk, back to the table Tommy has a look of relief on his face until he sees Kim's face and knows that she will get him eventually.

"Kim what happened?" Aisha whispers as soon as Kim sits down.

"I was going to slug Tommy but he ran." Kim tells her as she sits down.

"Oh that was why he looked so pale and was sweating." Billy laughs.

"I really hit that hard?" Kim asks again.

"Uh yeah you do; please don't hit me," Zack comments.

"Hey Zack, I was wondering when you were going to show up," Kim smiles.

Zack sighs, "I wanted to drop everything and come here but I had someone who needed me too." "My new artists Chloe and Paige were stalked by this manic and I had to help them for a while before I could get here but they are fine and all is well… as well as it can be."

"Yeah," Billy wipes his glasses.

"Back to the hitting; Kim you hit the hardest," Rocky jokes to lighten the mood.

"Ha-ha maybe you and Adam should both do standup comedy." Kim puts her napkin in her lap. "Okay if everyone is ready I will begin the prayer."

"I don't pray; I am not a religious person." Rachel tells everyone.

Everyone stares at Rachel with a what the expression.

"My family was never big on religion." Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"It's okay we will pray and you can think or whatever." Kim begins the prayer.

"Kim how can you eat that and not think of the calories," Rachel questions.

"Oh I have never had that problem; I get it from my mom." Kim replies as she sips her soda.

"You are lucky I am so jealous." Rachel eyes Kim.

"I am sure you have something I will be jealous of; all people have that one thing that others are jealous of." Kim smiles at Rachel then continues eating.

Huh she is being super nice to Rachel; what is Kim's angle. Tommy looks from one woman to the other and is afraid of what might happen.

"So who remembers spring formal?" Aisha asks.

"Oh when Skull slipped and fell into Bulk causing the punch bowl to drench Alana who just happened to be Kimmy's competition for queen." Rocky adds.

"I did not make him slip I was way across the room talking to you Aisha besides those two were always doing something like that." Kim blushes.

"Ah right so Tommy made him fall then?" Zack questions.

"Uh no I was talking to Rocky and we were like five feet from you two." Tommy laughs.

"Oh maybe Kim has a stalker or had one." Adam jokes.

"Adam so not funny; I will have to make sure I put the special lock on tonight." Kim shivers.

Rachel was upset that Aisha had brought up a topic that showcased Tommy and Kim being a couple and began to frown.

Aisha knew what she was doing and would continue to do it until Tommy realized how much of an ass he had been. "Aw you two looked so cute in your matching outfits." Aisha grins.

"I was the one to pick them out and Tommy put on whatever I told him to wear." Kim giggles.

"Well you do know clothes and it is best not to argue with you besides you have the best style." Tommy tells Kim with a chuckle.

Kim smiles at Tommy causing Rachel's frown to deepen. Maybe I will get Brian's number for myself or call one of my guy friends.

"Alright since I am the person with the bank account that is colossal as you all put it I will flip the whole bill plus tip," Kim tells her friends and Rachel.

"Well Kimmy it is enormous and instead of any of us disagreeing with you we will all agree now and get it over with." Rocky adds.

Who cares that you have a fat checkbook; you are still paying for my food. "That's real sweet of you Kim I hope to one day be able to do that." Rachel gives Kim a pretend smile.

"Aw you can just take out a person who eats like a rabbit." Tommy jests.

"Oh Tommy you are so not funny." Rachel turns beet red.

Tommy puts on a pretend hurt expression.

Kim watches the interaction and takes out her credit card. Maybe I did jump in too fast and make love to him. If Trini had not died I would not be here and the two of them would be together with no interruptions. Kim decides at that moment to not play dirty or be mean.

Back at Tommy's house he is shocked to see how nice Kim is being to Rachel and wants to question her but he does not want to ruin something if she is being nice without a plan.

"Rachel I like your ring where did you buy it?" Kim asks with genuine interest.

"Oh Tommy brought it for me last month." Rachel holds up her hand.

Tommy was waiting for the first shoe to drop and knew he would be on pins and needles waiting for the second shoe to drop.

"He does have good taste; nice job Tommy." Kim gives Tommy a small smile.

"Thanks." Tommy breathes out. Whew, that was close.

Aisha decides to pull Kim aside. "Hey Kim why are you being so nice to the enemy?"

"Oh Aisha she is not the enemy; think about it if Trini had not died I would not be here interrupting their life." Kim replies. "So I am going to play fair even if she doesn't."

"I knew there was a reason why you are my hero." Aisha bows down. "Too bad lover boy cannot here this conversation or else you would be a shoe in."

Kim shrugs her shoulders in response. "I cannot believe we will be burying her tomorrow."

"Although I had only known her a few years she was a special person and she loved her some Kim and yellow which made her even more special." Aisha smiles at Kim.

"Aw now you are becoming my hero." Kim's eyes mist up. "I just hope I can sing the song without breaking down and crying." "I want to make her proud of me."

"Oh you will Kimmy don't worry." Aisha hugs her best friend.

The women hug for a minute before returning to the others.

Kim was in her hotel room finishing her hair and thinking about the day's events. I cannot believe I am burying one of my bestfriends today. I need to hurry before the limousine arrives. She rushes to finish then receives a phone call that the limousine has arrived. "Good morning."

"Good morning Kim," the others chorus.

The ride to the funeral home is quiet and sad. No one can muster up anything to say or do. At the funeral home the gang does not know what to do and everyone is running a little crazy.

"I have never heard of people not having a wake first." A woman comments.

Aisha looks at the woman. "Well the family decided that it would be too hard on them and I for one understand why." She was the one appointed to get every guest situated.

Jason is trying his hardiest not to break down but with the help of Rocky and Tommy, he seems to be holding up for now.

Billy is making sure that beings from other planets are blending in well with people.

Kim was going to help Aisha then Billy when she sees a flash of light. What the..? She follows the light to a room; suddenly the door closes behind her.

"Hey Kimmy miss me?" Trini says smiling.

"Trini but how?" Kim is staring at one of her bestfriends in shock.

"I had to see everyone one last time and tell them bye in a special way." Trini looks at Kim.

"So this is my way huh?" Kim sees that her friend is in her favorite yellow dress with the daisies and lilies on them.

"Yup and you are noticing my dress; I know I am getting buried in it but hey it is my favorite and it was either this or the all-white one with the ruffles and lace." Trini switches dresses for a second to show Kim the dress before she switches back to her favorite.

"I have never seen that dress before." Kim replies.

"It's the one they give you to wear in heaven silly but I did not want to go all Angel on you and freak you out besides I wanted to wear it one last time." Trini twirls in her dress.

"I get you," Kim smiles. "I miss you so much; I am so sorry I did not visit sooner."

"Aw Kimmy we all have our own lives and sometimes do not see each other for a while; don't be sad no one knew I would end up in a car accident." Trini frowns. "I will see you again although it will take some years and I do mean years." "What's the deal with Tommy?"

"He is being a jerk and I don't know what to do." Kim shakes her head. "Stop looking at me like that; okay he is just trying to be fair but I love him so much."

Tommy who went in search of Kim heard her through the door and stood to listen.

"Aw Kimmy I knew it; so why not make him see that." Trini asks her.

"How... I thought I did when we made love that night and morning." Kim replies.

"You will think of something you always do; remember you helped everyone with their relationship problems." Trini grins at Kim.

"You know what they say some people can help others but not themselves." Kim comments.

Whom is she talking too? Tommy wonders; he can hear a faint noise but does not know if it is a person or just a weird noise.

"Oh Kimmy what am I going to do with you?" Trini looks at Kim. "Listen Kim take it from me life is too short; put all your chips on the table."

"What if I lose?" Kim questions with a frown.

"If that should happen which I highly doubt then there are plenty of men out in the sea." Trini laughs, "Don't tell Jason but I watch them from time to time."

"You wouldn't mind helping me find Mr. Right would you?" Kim asks with a pout.

"Kim you have found Mr. Right just go make him see reason." Trini smiles at Kim.

"I will try Trini I will try." Kim sighs.

"Oh and Kimmy please take care of Jason for me and make sure he winds up with a good woman." Trini has a sad smile on her face. "I will try to help him see reason but if I am there all the time he will never get over me and become a hermit with a thousand cats."

"Cats are nice." Kim adds. "Stop giving me that look I was only joking."

"Well the ceremony is about to start; so I guess you should go and take your seat." Trini tells her.

"No Trini please come with me; don't ever leave me like that again." Kim shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could but I also feel at peace and know that everything will be alright." Trini gives Kim a small smile.

"No everything is not alright; you were the glue that held us together please don't go." Kim's bottom lip begins to tremble.

"I must; it is God's design but don't worry I will watch over you and the others always." Trini reassures Kim.

"What about a hug?" Kim asks with her bottom lip still trembling.

"Okay Kimmy just one hug before I go." Trini holds out her arms.

"You are not staying and watching the ceremony?" Kim questions.

"No I could not stand to see all those sad faces." Trini shakes her head.

"Will we be able to talk like this again?" Kim asks.

"I will always been in here." Trini points to Kim's heart, "Now give me a hug." "Bye Kim you were the best pink ranger ever and you will do an excellent job."

"Bye Trini you were the best yellow ranger ever." Kim hugs Trini and closes her eyes.

Tommy opens the door and sees Kim hugging herself. "Uh Kim the funeral is about to start."

"Okay just give me a minute." Kim opens her eyes but knows that when she opens them Trini will be gone. Kim mouths I love you Trini and hears a faint I love you too. "Okay Tommy I am ready; let's go."

Tommy holds the door open for Kim and thinks if he should talk to someone about what he witnessed or ask Kim about it. He has his answer before they take two steps towards the funeral.

"That was rude to listen in on my good bye with Trini, Tommy but I will let it slide." Kim tells him with a frown.

"Oh that was your goodbye mine can in the form of a dream." Tommy smiles.

"Really," Kim glances at Tommy.

"Yeah we were sparring and she was telling me it will all be alright." Tommy thinks back.

"Oh really now; well did she tell you to choose me?" Kim questions.

"Uh we did not talk about it like that just that I would have a lovely wife and kids." Tommy glances at Kim out of the corner of his eye. Trini had told Tommy to choose Kim but he did not want to tell her that. Of course Trini would be biased and want him with Kim.

"Oh well that is good for you; I am happy for you." Kim gives Tommy a small smile. "Well here we are."

The rangers sit up front with Trini's family and give a little speech about who she was.

Soon Kim's song came up. She stands up and begins to sing. "I am a person who enjoys everyday things. I can be in my room reading or out dancing with my friends. I hope I am not someone who people consider to be vain but I want to make my mark on this world and being with you I know that I will be because of you being by my side. I love you and love the way you look at me, touch me, hold me, and say my name."

After Kim finishes up the song people applaud her but she whispers a thank you to Trini for at least holding her hand as she sings the song knowing how hard it was for her to return for any part of the funeral. A few songs are played on a stereo that is in Trini's native language.

At the cemetery the minister says a few more words then everyone places yellow roses on Trini's casket. The casket is lowered into the ground and dirt is being shoveled on top of it. Tommy is right besides Kim and watches her to make sure she does not faint. "Kim will you be alright?"

"Yes I will be; thank you." Kim grimaces at the sight of the casket and dirt covering it up.

Zack walks over to Kim and hugs her. "I am so proud of you; Trini would have been as well."

"Thanks Zack I was so nervous at first that I would cry and not be able to finish the song." Kim sighs as she moves hair out of her face.

"But you pulled through pinkie," Adam tells her as he hugs her next.

Kim gives him a small smile. "Thank you."

Why is she everyone's focus? Rachel moves in closer to Tommy and takes ahold of his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Fine as I can be." Tommy replies. "I will see you at the Kwan's home."

"What you are not riding with me?" Rachel asks annoyed. "I don't know Angel Grove; we plan to visit but never did."

Kim feels a pang of jealous at hearing that last comment.

"I know but it is best that the gang rides together." Tommy responds.

Oh, I am not a part of the gang since pretty in pink showed up. "Okay well I will try and follow the limousine then." Rachel sighs.

Tommy nods and walks with the others to the limousine.

He better not be trying to get close to her; urgh I need to up my game. Rachel walks to her car. She plays the damsel in distress too well for my comfort.

At the Kwan's house, Kim is being complimented on the flowers and her song. She thanks everyone and tells them that all of Trini's close friends helped with the arrangements.

Oh she thinks she is little miss special now; I will show her. "Can I help you with anything Mrs. Kwan?" Rachel asks in a syrupy voice. "You should be sitting down."

"No thank you dearie I am fine." Mrs. Kwan looks at Rachel. "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Tommy's girlfriend Rachel," she replies with a grin.

"Oh I had no idea he had a girlfriend." Mrs. Kwan looks surprised. I thought he would be back together with Kim by now; I need to go and have a serious talk with him about how life is too short and precious.

"Yeah we have been dating for a while now." Rachel nods. "Trini was a special girl; I will miss her although I have only met her a handful of times."

Thank you sweetie; that warms my heart," Mrs. Kwan gives Rachel a small smile. "I need to check on my husband now." Mrs. Kwan walks off to locate her husband and check on him.

Aisha heard the whole thing and wanted nothing more than to run tell Tommy but knew that now was not the appropriate time. Ooh the nerve of that girl if this was not Trini's repass I would knock her clock straight.

"Jason eat something or I will tell everyone about the time you…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Kim don't you even think about it." Jason replies.

"Well eat then." Kim has a warm feeling and knows that Trini is with her and is proud.

"Okay, okay I will eat something and it will not be a small snack either." Jason goes to the food table. "See food."

Kim smiles and turns around which she wishes she hadn't done at that moment.

Rachel is moving hair out of Tommy's eyes and she kisses him.

"Thanks for the cheering up honey but I think we need to save that for later." Tommy feels awkward that his friends, Kwan's family and friends witnessed that.

"Ok Tommy but remember you said later," Rachel pouts.

Kim turns around sharply and heads to the bathroom. He seems to already have chosen her. I should just accept it and wish them well but a small part of me just cannot let go. Kim checks her appearance in the mirror and walks back to the guests.

"Tell me again why Tommy is hugging that woman and not Kim?" Zack questions.

"Well Tommy seems to be under a nobler spell and needs the rangers to help him break the curse, so he can return back to his one true love." Aisha answers.

"Oh Aisha that sounded just like Trini; no wonder you were chosen to be the next yellow ranger." Zack asks. "Do I need to remind Tommy of that?"

"Please do we have all tried and failed miserably," Billy adds.

"Okay here I go." He walks to Tommy. "Hey can we talk?"

"Sure bro what's up?" Tommy asks.

"Uh alone please." Zack replies with a slight frown.

"Okay Rachel I will be back." Tommy stands up.

The two ex-rangers head off to an empty room.

"Why are you embracing on to her like that when Kim is only a few feet away?" Zack demands.

"Oh so you have heard huh." Tommy frowns.

"Yeah I have and from the sound of it although you say that you have not made a decision it is clear that you have made one and the wrong one I might add." Zack crosses his arms over his chest and scowls.

"No I have not and besides if she was the pink ranger and not Kim then everyone would want me to choose her which is not fair and an unfair way to pick." Tommy pleads his case.

Zack signs, "Look here man I love my wife and she was not a ranger; that has nothing to do with it." "The fact of the matter is you two belong together."

"Because we are the crane and the falcon right or because we can sense what the other is doing or about to say." Tommy sighs. "That could all be because we were rangers."

"Then why doesn't anyone else have those gifts besides I want to knock you out for being an ass." Zack rolls his eyes. "Kim is able to see what we see and I applaud her for not kicking your ass on the spot."

"She could be embracing me too or even sit by me." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "Kim seems to have become okay with the idea of Rachel and I." "That is not my fault maybe she sees that she should have never broken up with me to begin with and that her chance has sailed away." Tommy counters.

"Is that what you really think?" Zack shakes his head.

"No it's just that with her acting so indifferent to me it throws me off and when Rachel keeps coming at me well I am only human and a man at that." Tommy throws his hands up in the air.

"But you were the ranger with the most colors so that makes you kind of not human with all that power you possess." Zack snaps back. "Just be considerate of her feelings as we both know she is just masking them up because our little pink ranger wants to be tough."

"Okay I will cool off some with Rachel but can you make her warm up to me again." Tommy asks sheepishly.

"Huh no bro that is all you." Zack walks out the room.

"So did it work; are they getting engaged tomorrow." Billy questions.

"Nope he is still a dope but promises to ease up on the PDA for a while. Zack answers.

"Good; now it is getting late we had better get these people out of the Kwan's house, so we can go home." Aisha stands up.

"Yeah I think I cried so hard I will never cry again." Adam tells her.

"Aw babe I will hold you tight tonight come on Adam we have work to do." Aisha stretches.

Tommy approaches Kim. "Are you alright to stay by yourself tonight?"

"Yeah I am but thanks for asking." Kim gives him a weak smile.

"If you need someone just call me and I will come running." Tommy promises.

"I will remember that." Kim gives him a small smile before grabbing her purse.

"So Tommy is you riding back to Lake View with me?" Rachel questions irritated that he told Kim he would come running no matter what.

"Sure since I have no other obligations." Tommy waves. "See you later Kim."

Oh great I am an obligation. "Bye Tommy, bye Rachel." Kim waves back.

A few days have passed since the funeral and Kim cannot wait to go back to Florida. Rachel has been acting like Tommy's wife and Aisha told her that she told Mrs. Kwan that she was his girlfriend. Kim could not take it anymore. "Aisha I will move to close to everyone but first I need some breathing room." Kim sighs. "I promised Trini I would look after Jason and that is what I am going to do but seeing those two like that breaks my heart." Kim points to Rachel practically sitting in Tommy's lap laughing at a joke Billy made.

"I get you but hey you could try a little harder to show him that you should be his wife." Aisha replies with a roll of her eyes.

"You know what Aisha I should not have to do that; so I won't." Kim shakes her head.

Aisha nods, "I know but after all he is Tommy."

"Yup Tommy who seems to have found his soul mate," Kim sighs. Kim heads to the kitchen she can feel Tommy's eyes watching her every move.

Tommy puts Rachel on the couch and follows Kim to the kitchen. "Hey I know you were leaving tomorrow morning but a storm is said to be coming and well we think that you should postpone till the storm is over."

"I have already made the arrangements to check out besides I have traveled in rain before on a plane." "I will be fine." Kim waves her hand in the air.

"Come on Kim just do this for us." Tommy pleads. "I would lose it if something happened to you and I know the others would as well."

"Cause we are friends right." Kim tells him with sarcasm.

"Yes we are and who knows what the future holds." Tommy replies.

"I will think about it and let you know." Kim rolls her eyes.

"What if I promise to cook your favorite?" Tommy suggests.

"Tempting but I will sleep on it besides I am sure you want to be alone with Rachel when it rains." Kim gives Tommy a fake smile. "It can be romantic."

"Kim we are not an item; she just is friendly." Tommy counters.

"So friendly that she hangs onto you; also you two have spent so much time together since I have been here." Kim flips her hair over her shoulder. "I do not want to interrupt."

"Kimberly you are not interrupting anything and if you don't go get those bags and bring them back here I will handcuff you and retrieve them myself." He gives her a look.

"Okay, okay pushy I will stay." Kim gives Tommy a genuine smile. Maybe now he is considering me. "Geez don't ground me dad."

"I thought you liked that game." Tommy says with a laugh.

Kim blushes and shakes her head.

"Slumber party time; yea just the two of us," Tommy grins as he looks at Kim.

"Groovy can't wait." Kim grabs a soda and leaves the kitchen.

Rachel not skipping a beat walks into the kitchen. "Tommy I need some sugar my blood pressure is a little low."

"Splendor or real sugar," Tommy asks.

"Silly rabbit I want yours." Rachel pulls Tommy's head towards her and kisses him. "Too bad I have to work tomorrow or I would spend the night with you; big storms turn me on."

"Oh well too bad then baby cakes maybe next time." Tommy tells her.

"Yeah next time," Rachel smiles at Tommy. "So you have yet to try my dip come and try some right now."

Tommy shrugs his shoulders but follows her back into the living room.

"Here you go; family secret recipe." Rachel lies.

Aisha whispers to Kim "The family secret is that they buy they're foods and claim that they made them." Aisha rolls her eyes.

Kim laughs along with Aisha making Rachel turn towards them.

"What's so funny?" Rachel demands.

"Nothing," both girls say innocently.

Tommy raises an eyebrow.

Rachel getting upset grabs Tommy and kisses him.

Kim seems unaffected making Rachel even more aggravated. "So I decided to dedicate a garden to Trini in Angel Grove."

"Aw good idea," Billy smiles.

"Yeah good idea and we will help out in any way we can," Rocky agrees.

"Remember our talk about marriage and kids?" Rachel adds out of nowhere.

"Yeah Rachel what of it," Tommy asks confused.

"Well I see that life is short and we should try to move fast in some areas." Rachel pouts.

Now Kim along with everyone else had Rachel's attention.

"Oh that conversation was before Trini's death but I do see your point." Tommy nods.

"So I need to get home to cook." Aisha tells her friends and husband.

"I am getting hungry." Adam replies.

"Wow Adam am I rubbing off on you?" Rocky asks.

"Maybe Rocky maybe," Adam laughs.

"I had better be going to; come on Jason I need you to test my new invention." Billy walks towards the door with Jason close behind him.

"Okay bye guys." Zack stands up. "Hey Rachel want to leave now I need to ask you a question about this delicious dip."

"Okay let me just grab my purse and jacket." Rachel grabs her things.

"See what good friends you have getting rid of the witch so you can be alone with your future husband." Aisha gets up before Kim can respond.

"I guess I better leave and go get my belongings from the hotel." Kim stretches.

"Want me to drive you?" Tommy asks.

"Oh no thanks I envision your guard dog waiting outside for me to leave." Kim tells him.

Tommy laughs at the nickname Kim gave to Rachel.

Kim walks outside and just as she suspects the guard dog has yet to pull off. "Hey I was just leaving; are you having car trouble?"

"Nope I was talking on my cellphone safety first." Rachel replies with a fake smile.

Kim pulls off and sees Rachel right behind her. Boy if I didn't know any better I would swear she had a look of wanting to run me off the road. Kim is glad when Rachel turns a corner. At the hotel Kim collects her things and tells the clerk that she will not be returning.

Tommy is pacing his home wondering if Kim will keep up her end of the bargain or not and was happy to see her drive into his driveway. He opens up the door as she locks the car.

"Were you waiting and watching for me?" Kim asks amused.

"Well someone has to Kimmybear." Tommy replies.

Oh so now he uses nicknames and is attentive to my needs. "Thanks dad; can I have ice cream for dessert?" Kim asks.

"Only if you are good." Tommy retorts. Why is she referring me to her father; must be a go to; I hope she can be herself again and not set up walls. "So you can set up in the room next to mine."

"Okay and thanks for letting me stay." Kim tells him. "I know the others were worried but you are the only one who really insisted I should stay."

"Don't mention it." Tommy smiles, "How about your favorite meal I promised you?"

"And don't forget my dessert either." Kim adds.

"I won't; can I ask you a quick question?" Tommy looks at Kim.

Kim nods and puts her bags in the room he gave her until the storm is over.

"Can I eat dessert off of you?" Tommy asks seriously.

"Tommy did you hit your head or something while I was gone?" Kim looks at him as though he had grown a third eye.

"No I just haven't made my decision yet." Tommy replies.

"I thought you did with how close you and Rachel have become." Kim shakes her head.

"Beautiful you have distance yourself from me." Tommy bites down on his bottom lip.

"I had to seeing you with her it hurts." Kim closes her suitcase.

"Tell me; show me." Tommy pleads with her.

"Will a slap work?" Kim suggests.

"No remember I am like every men on the planet and afraid of you." Tommy shudders.

"I am out of ideas then." Kim shrugs her shoulders.

"Talk to me about it." Tommy sighs.

"Oh yeah so you can stomp all over my heart; although you have not chosen anyone yet it still hurts to see you with someone else." Kim rolls her eyes. "I am so sorry because now I see how you must have felt."

"Yeah I was cut pretty deep and become depressed for a while." Tommy takes his left hand and rubs his face.

"So we agree that this cannot go on much longer and you need to choose either me or her." Kim tells him with a look.


	13. Chapter 13

"I will I just need to make sure that I am making the right decision." "I trust you can understand that." Tommy glances at Kim.

"I can; it's the least I can do for breaking up with you to begin with." Kim sighs.

"So I will start making dinner and you can get comfortable; I knew you wouldn't take a bath with me so I took one already." Tommy frowns.

"You knew right." Kim rolls her eyes. "Oh and Tommy no you cannot eat dessert off of me but I can feed you some if you like."

"Really you would do that?" Tommy asks surprised.

"Why not you are too adorable," Kim says as if she is talking to a baby.

"Ha so funny I forgot to laugh." Tommy walks out the room and down the stairs.

Kim sits on the bed and thinks about how she is going to manage being alone with him till the storm is over. She wanted him but knew she had to hold out.

Tommy is in the kitchen cooking dinner when Rachel calls him. "Hello," he says as he stirs the sauce to stop it from sticking.

"Hey delicious cake, I was just calling to see if you wanted me to stop by for a bit and we could have a little fun." Rachel giggles.

"That's okay I am actually going to hang out with Jason tonight." He knew that if he said he was going to eat then go to sleep that she would worm her way over. Tommy sets the spoons down.

"Too bad I was going to try this new move my friend told me about." Rachel pouts.

"Oh maybe some other time; I am on my way out the door." Tommy did not want Kim to overhear him talking to Rachel.

"Alright well just call me if it's not too late." Rachel sighs. "Tommy I was thinking that maybe we should take a mini vacation and go to both your uncle's cabin and Reefside."

"I will think about it." I made plans with Kim to visit Reefside; not like she will still go.

"Alright than, bye," Rachel shakes her head.

"Bye Rachel." Tommy tiptoes to the kitchen entrance to see if Kim had overheard anything. Good she is still upstairs unpacking.

Kim heads downstairs after she has taken a shower; she just had to relax and did not plan to help Tommy fix her dinner. After all he owed her something. "Dinner smells good Tommy; glad you remembered my favorite."

"How could I forget; I always made it when we were a couple." Tommy sets the salad on the table. "So can I pull out your seat or will you slap my hands away?"

Kim's answer to his question is to wait by her chair.

"I'll take that as a yes." He pulls out her chair. "So alcohol or no alcohol; are you worried I might get you drunk or something?"

"I can handle my alcohol dude but you better not get drunk and try to maul me." Kim laughs.

Tommy holds up his hands. "Why are you worried; you can kick my ass."

Kim nods and watches while Tommy fills up her wine glass.

"So you are going to be silent like that all night or loosen up once you have had some wine?" Tommy questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Tommy what do you want to talk about because I am stumped." She then sips some wine.

"Anything." "Are you doing anything with your singing; you are amazing. Tommy sprinkles some cheese on his spaghetti and meatballs.

"I always wanted to make a cd but never had the opportunity to either I was doing gymnastics or being a power ranger." Kim eats some spaghetti. "Tastes good too."

"Thank you; yeah being a power ranger was hard work and trying to do other tasks was difficult." Tommy nods his head in agreement.

"You're welcome." "So what's it like to have a sibling; I had hoped my mom would have another child since she remarried but sadly she didn't." Kim sips some wine.

Tommy's face lightens up, "Oh it's great having someone to talk to and being able to know my other family." "Too bad your mother decided not to have anymore."

"Yup poor Kimmy is all alone." Kim chews on a breadstick. "I like having two families." "My dad eloped to a woman named Susan a few months back and she has three children around our age but I have yet to meet them." "She seems nice though."

"That's good; now you can get to know your siblings and have some fun." Tommy takes a drink of from his wine glass.

"I hope so; it gets lonely being in Florida." Kim eats some spaghetti.

"Aw well I am here to keep you company; you could have visited me anytime." Tommy adds.

Kim thinks for a moment. "That would have been nice."

"We always have fun together; I am sure we can have found something fun to do." Tommy smiles at Kim from across the table.

Kim smiles, "Yeah we did always have fun." "Remember when my mother was on a business trip and we decided to play strip poker."

"Of course you cheated just to see me naked." Tommy boosts.

"Whoa wait a minute; you were the one that cheated and still lost." Kim giggles. "Besides it was a win win situation; we were both going to get naked and have sex."

"Good point; I always like to see you naked." Tommy smiles seductively.

"Now didn't I tell you we were not going there," Kim shakes her head.

"Why not Kim; don't you think I do an amazing job." Tommy asks.

Kim blushes. "That is not the point and you know it."

"I love that I can still make you blush; shows me that you are still innocent," Tommy smiles.

"So Tommy you don't have any playing cards here do you?" Kim asks innocently.

Tommy looks up quickly from his food. "Yes I do; want to play?"

"Yeah and board games just like the old days when we were buddies," Kim counters.

"Buddies huh; okay." What is her angle? Tommy thinks as he bit into a breadstick.

Kim just smiled and continued eating her dinner.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Tommy asks.

Kim thought about it for a minute. "I plan to one day get married and have children, expand my businesses, and record a cd. "You?"

"I plan on opening up a dojo, getting married and having children, and being a mentor to future power rangers." Tommy eats the last of his dinner.

"You would be perfect teaching future power rangers and children." Kim drinks the last of her wine and is about to tell Tommy don't pour her any more when he does.

"So Kimmy how about some dessert then cards and such," Tommy asks.

Kim nods and watches as Tommy takes their dishes into the kitchen. Too bad he is stuck between me and Rachel; he would make a fine husband.

"I made a chocolate chip cheesecake with whip cream on top." Tommy tells Kim.

Kim claps as she sees the dessert. "I had been on my training diet and rarely enjoy eating desserts and such."

"Really but your body is banging!" Tommy replies.

"Thanks but to stay in shape I need to diet every once in a while." Kim glances down at herself.

"Bullshit Kim; you can eat like Rocky and not gain a pound." Tommy counters.

"Maybe that is true but to stay toned and in shape I need to not eat like Rocky all the time." Kim tells him with a shake of her head.

Tommy just looks at Kim as he hands her a piece of cake.

Kim tastes the dessert, "This is delicious Tommy."

"Thanks I knew I had to make dinner and dessert special tonight," Tommy smiles.

Kim gives him a questioning look.

"What; can't a buddy do something nice for another buddy." Tommy replies.

Damn him for using my words back on me. "So where will we play the games at?" Kim asks to break the silence.

"In the living room is fine." Tommy eats his piece of cheesecake.

What no bedroom jokes; maybe I have lost him to Rachel. "Do you cook often?" Kim asks.

"Most of the times for me and sometimes for others," Tommy tells Kim. If she wants to play the friend game than I will show her who is boss.

After dessert Tommy gets the board games and cards; he puts the on the table. "Which one do you want to play first?"

Kim ponders the question, "Poker please."

Tommy nods and deals the cards.

Again no joke or comment to get into my pants. Could I accept the fact that he might not be in my life the way I want him to be. Kim takes a big gulp of her wine.

"So I bet thirty dollars." Tommy tells Kim.

"I raise you fifty dollars." Kim counters.

"Ah this is getting interesting Kim wants to play in the big league." Tommy grins.

"Uh I always play in the big league." Kim was feeling a little tipsy.

"Really now?" Tommy couldn't help but question.

"Yeah uh I like only uh big ones." Kim tells him with a laugh.

Tommy was going to tell her than why did you consider going on a date with Brian but he only smiled at her.

Just as Kim was about to say something; they heard thunder. "I thought the storm was tomorrow morning?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Me too," Tommy glances out the window. "I think just to be on the safe side I might go get some candles and flashlights."

"Okay I will wait here." Kim sips some wine.

"No peeking at my cards Missy." Tommy stands up.

"Oh like you tried to do when Aisha called me." Kim thinks back. "I was winning you were done to your briefs and socks."

"Only because I let you get that far ahead which was to boost your ego but it back fired when I was almost naked and you were in a bra and panties." Tommy recalls.

Thundered roared again causing Tommy to exit before Kim could answer.

Stupid, stupid I am supposed to be playing it coy but I almost messed that up. Now where did I put those candles and that lighter? Just as Tommy found the candle and lit the first one the power went out. Thank God, I found the stuff in time. Tommy grabs a few flashlights. He walks back to the living room. "Are you frighten Kimmy; should I light more candles?"

"No you lug head just lit one more so we can finish the game." Kim rolls her eyes. "I have a feeling I am going to win this hand."

"Did you look at my cards Kim?" Tommy stares at her as he lights another candle and sets it down on the table.


	14. Chapter 14

"No Tommy I just sense it." Kim drinks more wine.

Tommy sees that Kim has poured more wine. I will not take advantage of her. "We will see."

"Okeydokey Tommy now is you going to call or what." Kim tells him.

"I call," he says as he sits down and picks up his cards.

The thunder becomes louder but neither seemed to really notice.

Kim smiles evilly, "Too bad we were not playing for clothes because with just this hand alone you would be naked." Kim sips some more wine.

"Okay did you go through the cards and get a good hand?" Tommy questions.

"Uh no this was the hand I was dealt." Kim informs him. Too bad I cannot be dealt a hand like this in real life.

"Alright then I have three of a kind; three Aces." Tommy puts the cards down.

"Too bad Romeo that we were not playing for your love because although your hand is impressive mine is more impressive," Kim shows him her cards which is a full house of threes and twos. Why did I just say that?

Rain begins to start pouring causing both of them to stare at a window for a few seconds before returning back to the game.

"Okay you got me this hand now let me deal again. Playing for love now that is one of the biggest gambles of all. I am so confused. Tommy deals the cards.

Damn this hand is not that good. "Tommy two please." If we were playing for love, he might have me beat with this hand and choose Rachel over me. Kim sips more wine. "I like the rain."

"Uh huh I like it too." "Tommy hands her two cards and takes three for himself. "Ah Kim maybe after this glass no more wine; I don't want you harassing me because you are wasted."

"Harassing you; what's to say I don't jump your bones." Kim counters.

"Jump my bones; wow you have had too much to drink." Tommy moves the bottle out of Kim's reach. Maybe I should put it in the refrigerator.

"Just show me your cards." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Oh it's your turn to go first; I did it the last time." Tommy replies.

Kim nods and shows her hand which is a Queen high straight.

"Good but I have a King high flush baby." Tommy laughs.

"Damn too bad we weren't playing strip poker; I feel extra friendly and would have taken off everything off I still had on." Kim drains her glass and knocks over the deck the cards came in.

The lightening illuminated the sky bringing in a quick flash of light causing both of them to see the expression on each other's faces

Tommy grabs her glass, "Okay heavy drinker; no more tonight." "Matter of fact it's time for bed." He grabs her hand and leads her upstairs.

"Aw but Tommy I want to play," Kim pouts.

"Tomorrow but right now you need to sleep this off." Tommy tells Kim. "I will make you something in the morning to get rid of your headache okay."

"Whatever; meanie," Kim shakes her head. "Good night."

"Good night Kim." Tommy walks out the room and closes the door. He goes downstairs and washes the dishes and drinks the last of the wine since it was barely any left in the bottle. He then cleans up the games before taking a shower and lying down himself. As he sleeps he feels someone next to him. Tommy who thought he was still dreaming turns to Kim. "I was waiting for you to come in and give me what a wife should give her husband."

"All you had to do was just tell me Handsome." Kim removes the covers from Tommy and slowly begins to kiss him from his mouth down his stomach. "Like that?"

"You know I do." Tommy slides Kim back up to him and kisses her on the mouth while he moves his hand up and down her body.

"Oh Tommy your hands feel so good." Kim moans as she runs her hand through his hair.

"If you think that feels good just wait." Tommy pushes up Kim's nightshirt before he begins to kiss her breasts and pulls down her panties. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you Tommy; always have always will," Kim tells him.

"What do you want me to do?" Tommy begins kissing Kim on the neck and smiles down at her.

"I want you to make love to me like we never broke up." She begins to pull down his boxers.

Wait a minute this is not a dream; dream Kim and I never broke up. Tommy shakes himself and begins to gently push Kim off of him.

"Tommy what the hell is you doing; I thought you wanted to make love to me?" Kim looks at him confused.

"I uh I uh it's just that well now is not the right time too." Tommy sits up on the bed.

"What the fuck Tommy; you slept with Rachel I know you did and now you don't want to sleep with me." Kim frowns, "Am I not good enough or does that bitch do it better?"

Tommy stares at Kim for a few minutes with his mouth slightly open.

"What I cannot be mean, cruel, or direct." Kim rolls her eyes. "No Kim has to be perfect whereas Rachel can be that way plus way sluttier and you seem to really dig that." "I am oh never mind I am going back to the room I was assigned as a friend but don't worry as soon as the storm is over I will be gone for good." Kim stomps out of the room before Tommy has a chance to respond to her.

Tommy sighs and thinks about the situation at hand. What am I going to do; I know Kim's is drunk but when people are drunk they speak what is on their mind. Does she really feel that way; what should I do. Tommy decides to sleep on it and think of something in the morning.

The next morning Kim has a massive headache.

Kim tries to sit up; ouch, I have a pounding headache. What happened; ooh maybe I should just stay in bed and try to stop the throbbing pain and what time it is anyway. It is still dark outside; what it is eleven-thirty in the morning; I slept that late. Oh well time to try and get up.

Tommy hears movement upstairs and prepares himself for the aftermath from last night. He drinks his coffee and eyes the concoction he made for Kim to drink.

Kim slowly comes down the stairs, "Hi Tommy I think I might have had too much to drink."

"I would say so if I had a bullhorn and blew it; you would surely kneel over and die." "Here I made this for you." He hands Kim the drink.

She looks at it, "What's in it?"

"My grandfather's secret recipe for hangovers my dear; now drink up," Tommy tells her.

I guess I should try almost anything to rid this throbbing pain. Kim drinks the concoction in a few big gulps. "Yuck what was in that?"

"Family secret Kim I cannot tell you that." Tommy sips his coffee.

"Oh but Tommy I thought we were a family; a power rangers family that is." Kim counters.

"We are Kim but with that family we share fighting and weapon secrets." Tommy replies.

She just looks at him before she sits down. "How much did I drink last night?"

"Six glasses of wine I think but I lost count after that." He looks at her.

Kim's head began to feel a lot better, "Thanks my head is starting to feel better."

Tommy ponders how much of last night did Kim remember. "What all do you remember from last night Kim?"

Kim thinks for a moment, "I remember eating my favorite dinner with cheesecake, playing poker, and the storm which is still going strong."

"Oh yeah the storm seems to not be ending anytime soon." Tommy looks out the window. "I think tonight will be a nonalcoholic night." The rain is coming down harder.

"Sure I think that after this morning's headache I will be more careful." Kim stretches. "So can I make you any lunch; I feel as though I owe you."

Tommy straightens quickly; does she remember what happened after I sent her to bed. "Why?"

"For getting drunk of course," Kim tells him. "So what would you like?"

"How about something easy like a sandwich." Tommy suggests.

"Okay but I will make it extra special; hey is the food any good since the storm." Kim questions.

"Yes, I have a special sort of refrigerator; I made it when the power went out bad last year." Tommy replies with a nod of his head.

"Oh that is good; did you call any of the others to check on them?" Kim asks.

"Yes and everyone is fine." Tommy sips his coffee. I was going to call Rachel before you woke up but here you are.

"Alright than I will make your sandwich." Kim walks to the kitchen.

Should I tell her about last night or just let her remember on her own. Tommy heads upstairs to check on Rachel while Kim makes his lunch.

In the kitchen Kim is trying to piece together the events of last night. So I came into his room and did we uh no wait we didn't we argued; oh damn I might have blown my chance with him. She finishes making the sandwiches and heads into the living room. Where did Tommy go?

Tommy is in his bedroom talking to Rachel. "No I am fine; no need for you to come over." The last thing I need is for both women to be here in this storm. "I have to go; talk to you soon."

Kim steps in as he says those last words. "Your lunch is ready."

"Thanks I will be right down; thanks." Tommy looks away guiltily.

Kim nods and was about to leave when she decided against it. "Tommy I am sorry about last night; I just was feeling so... I don't know it's hard to describe."

"No Kim you don't need to apologize or feel upset; you were drunk." Tommy quickly tells her.

"That is no excuse; I will be out of your hair soon enough." Kim replies.

"Kim don't ever feel that way; you can stay even when the storm is over." Tommy looks at her.

She gives him a weak smile. "Thanks."

Tommy grabs her hand and the two head downstairs. "This is a good sandwich Kim."

"Oh thanks everything I used came from Tommy's fridge." Kim jokes.

Tommy smiles, "I miss us hanging out like this."

"Yeah me too," Kim agrees. "Maybe when I come and visit the gang we can just chill like old times," Kim bites into her sandwich making sure to take tiny bites.

He nods while taking a big bite of sandwich. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Oh I don't know; run in the rain... no just play some board games." Kim responds.

"Damn I wanted to run in the rain but in swimsuits." Tommy jokes.

"Ha maybe a different time," Kim moves hair out of her eyes. "Now how about you set the games up and I wash the few dishes."

"That sounds like a plan." Now this is the Kim I could marry. Tommy stands up.

About ten minutes later the ex-couple is playing a game.

"Tommy stop cheating!" Kim exclaims.

"I am not cheating; the piece just fell over." Tommy lies.

"Yeah and on a community chest square as well," Kim says laughing.

"What I can't help it I have big muscles." Tommy tries to defend himself.

Kim is really cracking up now.

"Oh you don't believe well feel them than." Tommy flexes.

Kim swallows, "Maybe later; oh can we make a fire later?"

"Good idea then we won't need the candles." Tommy nods in agreement.

"You just like it because it will make it easier for you to cheat." Kim adds.

"I am hurt that you would feel that way Kimmycakes." Tommy replies.

"Yeah right says the cheater." Kim laughs.

"But I am winning." Tommy counters. "Why would I need to cheat?"

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "I haven't the slightest idea pal."

"So Kim I think I am going to take a nap this storm has me feeling sleepy then later we can build a fire and play some more games or chat." Tommy yawns.

"Okay I guess I will take one as well." Kim yawns as she stands up.

A loud bang of thunder makes the pair jump.

"Aw Kimmy if you need to sleep with me I am okay with that." Tommy chuckles.

"Hum let me think; no way I can handle a little thunder even if it sounds like a stream of bullets." She walks up the stairs.

Tommy follows right behind her why did I say that. Kim was acting like the old Kim and I just had a moment of weakness but I will do better next time; I hope.

Kim is the first one to wake up from the nap and begins to cook dinner. This is going to be a good meal even if we are in the dark. Oh and for dessert we can make smores.

Just as Kim was bringing in the food to the living room Tommy walks in. "Can I help?"

"You can grab the sodas and the marshmallows." Kim tells him.

Tommy walks into the kitchen and retrieves the items. "Ah s'mores a woman I can marry." Damn I did it again.

"Oh Tommy I bet you say that to all the girls." Kim grabs the sodas and marshmallows from him. "Okay let's make a fire so that after we eat so we can get started on dessert right after."

"I am fine with that," Tommy smiles. "I needed that nap; I feel so rejuvenated."

"Me too; it helped with the last of my hangover." Kim grins.

Kim helps Tommy build the fire then they both sit down to eat dinner.

"This is scrumptious; how did you make all of this by candle light?" Tommy asks.

"A little skill and a lot of patience," Kim replies. "So what is it about Reefside that makes you want to move there?" Kim had been to Reefside.

"It reminds me of Angel Grove; the weather, people, and the monsters." Tommy tells her.

"Monsters!" Kim's eyes widen. "Tommy why move to a place that has monsters?"

"I want to be a mentor and all the evil has moved there, so what better place than to move there." Tommy answers.

Kim nods. "Just be careful; I hope the others will be as well."

"So you really are not moving there?" Tommy questions with a frown.

"Well I was when we… uh I would have to visit and see for myself." Kim bites her bottom lip.

"Fair enough; you know Kim your chances to be with me are not ruined." Tommy tells her.

"That is good to know." Kim smiles weakly.

"No really Rachel has done some things that well let's just say makes your little drunk self seem like a walk on the beach." Tommy shakes his head.

"Really; can you tell me about it?" Kim asks him.

"One; she and I were deciding if we should be a couple or not she was impatient with my answer to wait and slept with a guy she met at a bar." Tommy shakes his head. "She told me he made a faster commitment than I did by sleeping with her right away."

"Oh Tommy that is awful; she needs a good Kim beat down." Kim rolls her eyes.

Tommy laughs. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"Yeah I want a gooey chocolaty treat." Kim brings the dishes to the sink in the kitchen and washes them as Tommy breaks up the graham crackers and chocolate.

"Just in time to open up the bag marshmallows." Tommy hands her the bag.

"How many guests are you expecting or you thinking we will turn into little pigs?" Kim opens the bag of marshmallows.

"The latter but really Kim it won't hurt your gorgeous body." Tommy checks Kim out. "Come on Beautiful you can do it." "Go crazy with me." Tommy gives her a sweet and seductive smile.

Kim crosses her arms against her chest. "Okay but if I have a stomach ache you will become Dr. Oliver and cure me like you did with that terrible hangover."

"Deal; now instead of a handshake let's kiss." Tommy looks at Kim for her reaction.

"Or let's clap our hands." Kim claps then begins to make her smore.

"This is good." Tommy says through a mouthful of s'more.

Kim wrinkles her nose. "Gross Tommy don't talk with your mouth full."

"Want some?" Tommy opens his mouth.

"Uh no don't come near me; ew Tommy stay where you are." Kim begins to scoot back.

"You know you want some of my smore." Tommy advances on Kim.

"Oh no I don't." Kim tries to move but Tommy has her pinned down and is tickling her.

"I will hold you down and make a new smore and have you eat it from my mouth." Tommy jokes as he tickles her.

"No you won't." Kim shakes her head but is laughing and tries to free herself but only manages to get more entwined with Tommy.

Tommy feels a tightening in his pants and looks down at Kim. She is looking sexy with her hair all around the rug and her face. He looks into her eyes and sees what is mirrored in his own love and lust. Tommy moves some hair that had fallen in Kim's face and kisses her.

"Tommy," Kim softly says as she touches his face tenderly.

In one swift moment he pulls her dress over her head; Kim helps him by slightly sitting up and raising her arms. Tommy takes off his shirt as Kim unbuttons his pants. Soon all their clothes are off and they begin to touch and caress each other as though they have not seen or touched anyone in years. Just as Tommy is about to enter Kim; he asks her if she is sure. "Are you sure Beautiful," Tommy asks huskily.

"Yes Tommy this is what I want," Kim replies throatily.

That was all the incentive Tommy needed; he entered Kim a few seconds later.

An hour later, the pair smiles at each other.

"I love you Beautiful." Tommy softly kisses Kim's forehead.

Kim smiles, "I love you too."

"Let's just stay like this for the rest of the night." Tommy suggests.

Kim snuggles more next to Tommy. "I am all for that idea."

Soon both fell asleep, so neither heard a knock on the door.

Where is he I tried calling but received no answer, his car is in the driveway, and he did not mention that he was going anyway. Rachel did not notice Kim's car at first. What the hell is she doing here; oh no I need to get to him right away. She looked through a window and saw them laying down by the fireplace; oh hell no. Rachel begins to pound on the door.

What the hell. Tommy thinks. He rubs sleep out of his eyes. "I will be right back Kim."

Kim yawns and looks at him with sleepy eyes; "Okay."

Tommy pulls on his pants and walks to the door before he opens it. "Rachel what are you doing here?" "It is unsafe for you to be driving through the storm."

"Unsafe; I came to check on you and I find you with that slut!" Rachel screams.

Kim sits up quickly and wraps the blanket around her that was on the couch earlier. "Now wait just a minute; I am not a slut and we are in love."

"In love, in love did you know he called me every day during the storm to check up on me and that he has met my family and has discussed marriage with them!" Rachel yells in outrage.

Kim looks from Tommy to Rachel.

"Oh and if he was so in love with you then why did he still have to decide between the two of us?" Rachel crosses her arms.

"He was just being noble," Kim says but not with much confidence.

"I think we all need to just calm down and talk this out." Tommy rubs his face.

"See Kim he still has not made a choice which means you are not as special to him as you thought you were." Rachel sneers.

"Rachel you are not helping the situation; let's all just sit and discuss this like adults." Tommy slips on his shirt.

"Forget this I am leaving." Kim grabs her clothes and heads upstairs.

Rachel just shrugs and sits on the couch.

"Why would you say that?" Tommy glares at Rachel.

"Well it is the truth isn't it besides she was looking through the problem with her eyes half open." Rachel grabs a piece of chocolate and takes a bite.

Tommy has so many mixed emotions he does not know what to do.

Kim heads down the stairs with her luggage. "I am going back to the hotel; the storm cannot last much longer than I am on the next flight out of here."

"Kim I think you should just wait here and…" Tommy starts.

"Why Tommy, why would I do that?" Kim interrupts. "I am tired of waiting out this triangle."

"I know and I am trying to make this decision as fast as I can but I need to make sure it is the right decision." Tommy frowns.


	15. Chapter 15

"I will make this really easy for you." "I am taking myself out of this equation; Rachel you can have him." Kim walks to the front door.

Tommy tries to stop Kim by grabbing her arm but she shakes his hand off. "No Tommy I am not listening to what you have to say or stay here. She walks out door and drives away.

He turns to Rachel, "Why did you do that?"

"What she had to realize the truth." Rachel bites into a graham cracker.

"And what is the truth?" Tommy asks.

"That since you are so conflicted with your emotions it will take some time before you make a decision and she seems to not have the tough skin to handle it." Rachel tells him as she bites into the graham cracker again.

Kim not tough; yeah right. "Still it was up to me to make the decision and not you." "I would like it if you would leave." Tommy crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"But Tommy we will be together in the end; why else would the decision be so hard for you to make." Rachel steps toward him.

"You know what you are making this decision very easy for me." Tommy tells her with a frown.

"I just want us to finally be a couple and she was getting in the way of that," Rachel whines.

Tommy just points at the door.

"Oh okay but when she breaks your heart again don't come crawling back to me." Rachel sneers. "Wait Tommy I didn't mean that; I was just so hurt seeing you two like that."

"Rachel please let me think." He opens the door for her and she walks out.

Rachel turns back around at the door. "I really am sorry; it's just that when I would ask the gang about her they made it seem as though you would always be stuck on her and I thought I could be the one to change that."

"I understand but please I need time to think about things." Tommy walks to the door.

"Can I have a kiss before I go?" Rachel asks suddenly.

"Huh a kiss; why," Tommy questions. Lightning appears outside.

"Just something to hold me over till this is all strengthened out." Rachel looks at him with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Okay one quick one; I truly need to think and the sooner I do the sooner a choice is made." Tommy looks at her.

Rachel nods and reaches for Tommy's face.

Damn I forgot my pink Louie bag. Kim turns around and drives back to Tommy's house. She seems the kiss and her hands grip the steering wheel hard. Ugh, I am never going to speak to that jerk again; I will have Aisha fetch my bag. Kim drives off in a sulk.

"We shared a wonderful kiss; now please let me think." Tommy glances at the sky. Thunder is getting louder.

"Alright but remember I love you." Rachel counters.

How can she love me when we have not officially had a relationship yet? "I will consider that." Tommy grips the doorknob.

"Think about Trini and how short life is." Rachel tells him.

"I will Rachel; now please go before I have to drive you to the home." Tommy replies.

"Okay bye Tommy." Maybe I should make it to be my car will not start. Naw, he would see right through that. Why can't he just love me? Rachel starts her car, looks back at the house, and speeds off oblivious to the storm coming down hard around her.

Tommy shuts the door before Rachel pulls off and did not see her speeding down the road. What am I going to do I love Kim but I care for Rachel. Should I even be with either woman; are they better off without me. Kat did tell me I have a problem making relationship decisions. Then why do I feel as though that is not the answer what am I missing. Where is the yellow Angel when I need her?

Kim pulls over into a parking lot. Damn him; this storm is getting crazier by the minute. Maybe something will always get in the way between Tommy and me. Look at what has happened to us so far. I had better drive to the hotel and get out of this storm. Lightning appears again.

Tommy is pacing back and forth. If Rachel would not have, arrive Kim and I would have made love; so Kim should be my choice yet I slept with Rachel when I told Kim I still had to decide. Does that make me an ass; am I one of those men? I sure as hell hope not. Oh, what am I going to do; this is a terrible mess I have made for myself to lie in. Thunder crackles like fireworks outside but Tommy is too caught up in his thoughts to consider it.

How can I make Tommy see that I am the right woman for him? I have tried sex but that only seems to last for a few hours. Ugh, until that bitch showed up I had him right where I wanted him. He would have most definitely purposed to me if she had not come back. Trini I should hate you for dying why you could not have waited a little longer to die. Maybe if I get hurt than he will run back to me maybe that was what Trini was doing since Jason traveled so much. I could get into a car accident and no one would be any the wiser. Rachel speeds up her car. Wait a damn minute; I might could mess up my pretty face or worse kill myself, time for a new plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy just stop and think for a second; what are you going to do. Kim and I seem to have reconnected again and it seemed like old times yet I still feel something for Rachel. Tommy puts the fire out in the fireplace. Could my feelings for Rachel be like my feelings were of Kat? She was someone I could never fully give my heart to because my heart belonged to Kim. Maybe I will never be over Kim and I should just accept that and go be with her. As Tommy thought those last words he grabs his keys off the key ring, does not bother to grab his rain slicker out the closet, and runs to his car. Okay where could Kim be… she wouldn't be at the airport; her flight is still delayed. She would go back to the hotel; Tommy makes a U-turn and heads for the hotel. He sees her unloading her luggage and parks the car before he rushes to her side. "Kim wait."

Kim looks at him for a second before she continues getting her luggage out the rental car. "No Tommy enough is enough." "Just leave me alone."

"Can we please just go back to my house and talk?" Tommy pleads with desperation in his voice. Thunder and lightning appear.

"Why should I?" "Huh did Rachel and you have a quickie but she is not as good as I am, so you decided to have me end your hunger," Kim utters sarcastically.

"No Beautiful I just think it would be wise for us to go back to my house and discuss this matter." Tommy moves towards Kim.

Kim puts her luggage on the ground oblivious of the rain slowly rising to their legs. "Did you hit your head or something?" "I mean really what makes you think I would go anywhere with you?"

"Because I love you Kim; always have and I always will." Tommy tries to hold Kim's hand.

"Ha don't make me laugh." "You love me well if you did then we wouldn't be in this mess; now would we." Kim swats Tommy's hand away.

"Kim please listen to me I do love you." "I also think we need to get out of these wet clothes before we both get sick." As God was helping Tommy to prove his point; lightning and thunder appeared again in the dark sky. "We are soaked and almost frozen to the bone; it feels like we live in the arctic or something. Tommy can feel the rain rising to their thighs.

"You know what I don't mind being sick, cold, and wet buddy." Kim's hair is plastered to her face with little drips of rain falling from it.

"I care about your health and I don't want my Kimmy sick, cold, or wet." "What do you say come on Beautiful let's go back to my house and lay beneath the warm and cozy fireplace." Tommy looks into Kim's eyes.

"That does sound inviting but still you say one thing then do another." Kim shakes her head. "It's like when you were under one of Rita's spells; deciding to be good or evil."

"I choose to be good most of the time," Tommy tells her with softness to his voice.

"Tempting but I think I will pass." Kim moves her wet hair behind out of her face.

"What if I throw some hot chocolate and cookies into the mix beside that nice big fireplace?" Tommy suggests.

Kim seems to ponder that last statement for a moment; she squeezes Tommy's shirt causing rain to pour from it. "Well you are right about us being soaked and chilled to the bone." "I will go with you under one condition." Kim looks Tommy directly in the eyes.

"What is it my pet?" Tommy asks.

"Your pet; been watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer or something anyways if I leave with you I do not want to go back to square one." Kim crosses her arms under her breasts.

"I am so far passed that square that it is laughable." "Now come on before we both catch pneumonia and be in the hospital instead of by my cozy fireplace baby," Tommy exclaims.

Kim could feel herself loosening up toward him. "Alright I will come but I promise you if we when return Rachel shows up and I am put right back in square one then we are done for forever; no turnings back understand."

"Crystal; we will never be back to square one ever now let's go before your luggage is completely ruined and you drag me shopping once the power is back on." Tommy shudders thinking back on his shopping trips with her.

"Hey I wasn't that bad; I had to deal with you and all that martial arts stuff pal." Kim replies.

"You didn't mind when we were training together Beautiful." Tommy tells her with smoothness to his voice.

"If you call some days training," Kim replies.

Tommy holds Kim's wet hand in his wet hand. "How about we get out of here and relive some of those special moments then."

"Think you can keep up Handsome," Kim speaks with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"You know I want to, so let's go before we are delayed by sickness or road blocks." Tommy responds with a smile.

"Too bad we just cannot teleport huh." Kim jokes.

"Would make going places so much easier but since they were destroyed and Billy did not make any news; although I tried to make him we have to use teleportals before those disappeared." Tommy laughs, "I owe him a good teasing."

"So let's get out of here and I can show you how to really use whip cream." Kim smiles at him.

"Oh I knew you were the real genius of the gang; I cannot wait to let everyone know how proud I am of my Beautiful." Tommy reaches down and picks up Kim's luggage with one hand while still holding her hand with his other hand.

"I knew you were always the strongest; my hero." Kim grins.

"In that case I should pick you up and carry you into the house to make up for lost time." Tommy licks his lips.

"Wouldn't want your back to go out," Kim starts giggling.

"You know what I think I might wear your back out tonight. Tommy declares with a smile.

Kim shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me." Tommy answers as though that was the only option.

Kim nods, "Okay rain man let's go." "I guess the rental car will be fine for the night."

In the car Tommy stares at Kim whose clothes are plastered to her body.

"What?" Kim shrugs her shoulders as she tries to get some comfort in the car.

"You feeling a little adventurous?" Tommy shivers from both the cold and the thought.

"No just drive you lug-head." Kim rolls her eyes.

"I don't know your body is looking deliciously wonderful in those wet clothes maybe I should take them off here and we can have some fun before we drive home." Tommy looks at Kim.

"Although I like the sound of you calling your home our home I would rather not." Kim replies.

"And why might I ask." Tommy asks. "I have blankets in the car we can always walk out with those wrapped around us; who would be any the wiser?"

"Either we make love at home or we sleep your call." Kim crosses her arms.

"Oh alright; I am staring the car now see." " See I am taking the keys out of my pocket and reaching for the ignition." "That property in Reefside is a wooded area Beautiful." As Tommy is about to start the engine his cell phone rings.

Kim stares at Tommy for a moment. "I should have figured she would be calling at this exact moment." She buckles her seatbelt.

"The thing is I don't care to answer." Tommy replies with as he starts the car. "We are never going back to square one again."

"I believe you but she has not stop calling, so why don't you answer and tell her that." Kim looks Tommy directly in the eyes

He shrugs, "If you instance my pet." Tommy reaches for his cell phone which was in a little holder for his miscellaneous items in his car. "Oh my; it is from the hospital," Tommy cries out as he looks at the caller id.

"Oh my God; I pray nothing bad has happened to our friends or family or even her." Kim adds.

Tommy answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Tommy Oliver?" A nurse asks.

"Speaking how may I help you?" Tommy's hand tightens around the phone.

"Hello my name is Nurse Jackie with the Lake View Hospital and Rachel Thomson was in a car accident and you are number one on her cell phone."

"Is she alright?" Tommy asks concerned for Rachel.

Kim looks at Tommy with a concern gaze in her eyes.

"I do not wish to say much over the phone especially with this weather but she is in surgery." Nurse Jackie reports.

"Um okay we will be right there; thank you for telling me." Tommy hangs up the phone and glances at Kim. "Beautiful take a deep breathe; it is not Aisha, Kat, or Tanya."

Kim breathes in and out for a second. "So it is Rachel then?"

"Yes it is." Tommy reaches for Kim.

She moves out of his grasp. "How badly is she hurt?"

"Enough to need surgery right away." Tommy flinched as Kim moved away from him.

Kim sees the confused and hurt expression on his face. "As much as I hate to say this you need to go be with her now."

"Why Kim; I told you I only love you." Tommy begs.

"I know but she is seriously hurt and could really need someone in her corner right now." Kim shakes her head.

Tommy thinks for a moment, "Are you thinking of Trini?"

"Yes I am and that is you need to go to her." Kim sighs.

"I will not go without you by my side." He reaches for her again.

Kim moves farther back. "Tommy we were power rangers and we are equipped to put other people's needs before our own." "I could not live with myself if she spent her last days or hours heartbroken and alone."

"We just made up and for the last time remember." Tommy tells her.

"I know but it is what is right besides afterwards I am all yours." Kim replies.

"Remember this is your idea and not mine's Kim." Tommy counters.

Kim nods her head, "I understand that I will feel unpleasant for a while but in the long haul I will feel better knowing what we did." "So I guess I had better get my luggage out the backseat and recheck into my room." "You had better go home and change clothes first before they admit you to a room as soon as you enter." She looks at Tommy for a minute before she gets out.

Tommy says nothing as Kim gets her luggage out the backseat and walks inside the hotel. He thinks worst timing ever before he drives off. At his home he quickly changes clothes before heading to the hospital. What does this all mean; are Kim and I destined to only be friends? Why did this have to happen now; when I finally got her back? Tommy enters the hospital and goes to the receptionist desk. "Hello I am looking for Rachel Thomson."

The nurse checks a clipboard. "Oh yes she was brought here an hour ago." "Her room number is 129 and that is located on the fifth floor." "She is still in surgery but you can wait in her room if you like." Wow he is handsome; Rachel is one lucky woman or she was.

"Thank you." Tommy feels uncomfortable around the nurse and heads to the evaluators. He finds the room and takes a seat. Five minutes later in walks a doctor.

"Hello my name is Dr. Swanson and I was just told you were here." The doctor glances at Tommy. "I was getting an instrument I needed that one of my nurses forgot when I was told." "Rachel is still being operated on; she has a spinal injury that may result in her being paralyzed from the neck down." "I was told from an officer that she was speeding and hit a guardrail at the entrance to the highway."

"Besides that is she going to be okay," Tommy asks.

"I hope so; we are trying our best to prevent the spinal injury." "I must be getting back to the operation now." The doctor walks towards the door but turns around and looks at Tommy. "Can I ask you a question son?"

"Sure." Tommy looks up at the doctor.

"What is your relationship to Rachel?" He had seen many people leave a loved one due to a serious injury like the one his patient may have.

Tommy ponders the question for a second. "We are um casually dating." What a weird question to ask but I guess he needs one of her relatives here or something. "I was just about to call her mother who is in Maine and her father died when she was two."

Dr. Swanson nods, "Okay; thanks for answering my question." He walks out and down the hall.

Tommy stretches out his long legs then he calls Jason. "Hey Jason what you doing?"

"I would like to be watching the Cards play the Pirates but I am stuck listening to the game on this old radio." "Man I had to go up in the attic to fetch this thing and it was not easy by candlelight let me tell you; the wax kept dripping on my finger whenever I bent over." Jason sighs. "I feel as though we have traveled back into the seventeen hundreds or something."

I enjoyed the candlelight especially snuggling with Kim. "Ha only that would happen to you." Tommy was about to say more when a doctor paged another nurse over the intercom. Man what is wrong with the nurses here. Oh right Rachel and the car accident. "I am at the hospital." Tommy tells him.

"The hospital; why is everyone alright?" Jason turns the radio down.

"The gang is fine; it is Rachel she was in a horrible car accident and is in surgery as we speak." Tommy replies.

"Aw bro I am so sorry to hear that; what can I do?" Jason turns the radio off.

Tommy stands up, "Call everyone for me, tell them, and check on Kim."

"Check on Kim; why isn't she with you?" Jason asks.

"She was but she decided to go back to the hotel after we learned about the incident." Tommy tells him with a frown on his face.

"That's our Kimmy; always thinking of others." Jason smiles, "Will do; you just try and relax some okay."

"I will try; I need to call her mother talk to you soon." Tommy responds.

"Bye bro." Jason hangs up the phone and thinks not again; although he wanted Tommy with Kim he did not want to see Rachel seriously hurt or dead.

Tommy calls Rachel's mother she is taking the next flight home and is thankful that he is there. Making him feel guilty for wanting to be snuggled next to Kim by the fireplace. The rain is making Tommy sleepy and he almost dozes off waiting when the doctor returns an hour later.

"The surgery went well but we will not know how extensive the damage is until the swelling goes down." The doctor checks his clipboard. "If the damage is not too severe than she will begin physical therapy immediately; the anesthesia should wear off soon then we will bring her in here."

"Thank you for letting me know and her mother is on the next flight here." Tommy stands up.

"Alright; I can have Nurse Donna bring you in a cup of coffee if you like." The doctor asks.

"I would greatly appreciate it." Tommy smiles at the doctor.

The doctor nods then walks down the hallway.

What am I going to do? I cannot leave Rachel when she is like this but I cannot have Kim thinking the worst either. God please help me. Tommy feels exhausted and confused. He is thankful when the nurse brings in the coffee.

"Hi I am Nurse Donna and we have snacks if you are hungry or I could have a staff member bring up something from the cafeteria." She smiles at Tommy.

"No thank you this is all I need." Tommy accepts the coffee.

"Okay just press that little button if you need anything or if Rachel does when she comes." The nurse checks Tommy out.

"Okay and thank you again." Tommy tells her.

Nurse Donna walks out thinking he is hot.

Tommy shakes his head and sits back down thinking again what has happen to this hospital.

I was super upset I had typed up a version of this chapter but my computer went into hibernation mode and lost the chapter along with most of the chapter before this. The good thing is I was able to remember the gist of this chapter and retyped it. So no worries expect I liked the first version a little better. Did anyone notice my homage to That 70's show with Donna and Jackie?


	17. Chapter 17

Tommy sips his coffee and contemplates calling Kim. He hesitantly reaches for the phone. His hand reaches for the phone sitting on a small table next to his chair but he suddenly halts as Rachel is wheeled into the room. Tommy looks up at the doctor with a slightly guilty expression on his face.

After Rachel is placed in the hospital bed. The doctor stares at Tommy for a second. "We had to put Rachel into an induce coma. She begun to hemorrhage in the brain and have cardiac arrest." Dr. Swanson looks at Tommy for a minute. "It is a slim chance that she will make it through the night." "I feel truly terrible about not having better news; I felt that the worst was almost over and that we would only have to worry about scarring and brain damage." "I am really sorry about all this and I hope her mother can arrive soon." "We could truly use a miracle right now." Dr. Swanson awkwardly pats Tommy on the shoulder before he walks out the room.

Kim is nestled under the comforter in her hotel room. She cannot become warm no matter what she tries to do. Kim had taken a bath with the water as hot as she could take it, took a steamy shower, drunk endless cups of coffee, tea, and hot chocolate, and even played the anywhere but here game with herself yet her mind would somehow find a way to wonder back to the current situation. Wrapped inside the comforter as a mother would swaddle a newborn infant; Kim wonders how Rachel is doing and whether Tommy will call her or not. Kim stop it; she scolds herself. He need to focus all his attention on Rachel and her recovery then if he still feels strongly about you as he does now you two will have the relationship you have always dreamed of having with him. Kim wiggles her right arm free and reaches for the phone that is on drawer next to the bed and calls the front desk to see if they have any sort of sleeping medication. The receptionist ensures Kim that they in fact have some in stock and that she will send up a house cleaner with some in a few minutes. Ten minutes later, Kim is asleep.

Kim turns around and sees Tommy watching her on the balance beam. "Hey Tommy watched this." Kim does a backflip off the beam and lands perfectly on the floor.

"Yeah that is Beautiful," Tommy hugs Kim.

"Aw thanks for the hug but I am all sweaty." Kim wrinkles her nose.

Tommy grins and rubs his body all over his girlfriend's body. "Like I care; remember I like you even when you are sweaty."

Kim smiles at her boyfriend and was about to give him a kiss when she hears a strange noise. What is that? Kim looks around. Where is that coming from? Kim opens her eyes and notices that she was dreaming. Aw way to ruin a terrific dream. Kim reaches for the telephone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim did I wake you?" Tommy nervously cradles the phone.

"Uh yes but I was waiting to see if I would hear from you or not and I guess I sort of dozed off." Kim wipes the sleep from her eyes. "How is Rachel?"

Tommy sighs. "It does not look good Kim; she may not make it through the night."

"Oh dear God, I will be praying for her then." Kim rises out of bed. "How are you holding up?"

"I am hanging in there; is it wrong of me to wish that she had made it home safely and that I was next to you holding you?" Tommy asks.

"No it is not." "Honestly I wish that was what was occurring right now." Kim searches a drawer for a Bible. She knew that most hotels and motels carried them. "How about a read a Bible verse then we pray together okay?" Kim turns the pages before Tommy answers.

After the Bible reading and prayer, Tommy feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Huh, oh hello Ms. Doberman I was just uh…" Tommy bites his bottom lip.

"I heard you Tommy, you were saying a prayer for our Rachel," Ms. Doberman tells him.

"Yeah I was praying," Tommy thinks for a moment. "Kim I will call you later."

Kim nods her head although no one can see her. "Alright talk to you later."

Tommy hangs up the phone then turns to Rachel's mother. "I take it you just arrived?"

"Yes a few minutes ago and I stopped to talk to the doctor about her condition." Ms. Doberman looks down at her daughter. "I know that she will pull though because she has you waiting for her besides she is a fighter."

Tommy looks guilty. "About that…"

A nurse walks in. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to check Rachel's vital signs." The nurse begins to do her job and notices an awkward energy in the room. She finishes and makes a rapid exit.

"Tommy you were about to tell me something?" Ms. Doberman peers at him.

"Rachel and I are uh not together and I am with someone else." Tommy tells her.

Ms. Doberman glances from Tommy to Rachel. "Well I think that since you are here and not with the other woman that you still love my daughter and want to be with her."

I would not call it love. I never loved her. "I care for Rachel and that is why I am here but I do not want to give anyone any false hope." Tommy bites his lip again. "I will help in any way I can but I cannot let her or you think that we have a chance together when we don't."

Oh, I can change that. "Tommy since I do not know all the details I will not go into the relationship status right now but later I would like to have a conversation on the matter." Ms. Doberman walks to her daughter's side. He will be yours again.

"Ah okay; um I need to go home and shower but I will return soon." Tommy begins to walk towards the door.

Ms. Doberman stops him. "Thanks for being here."

"No problem." Wow, I thought she was going to start that conversation now. Tommy walks out the room and to the elevator. Would it be wrong of me to stop and see Kim first?

Kim does not know what to feel. On the one hand, she feels that Tommy and she will be together but on the other hand, she considers the fact that he may stay with Rachel out of obligation. I need to think about other things. That poor woman is in the hospital fighting for her life and all I can think about is if I will lose the man I love. Kim breathes in heavily. This is just so much to handle; I really wish Tommy were here by my side. He is at the hospital with Rachel and her mother. So I will just have to manage on my own somehow. Trini if you are listening I could really use some of your wise advice now. Kim feels a faint hand on her back and jumps but she sees no one behind her. "Trini, I am sorry I jumped please talk to me."

"Kim it will be okay," Trini tells her in a soft voice.

"Aw I wish I could see your angelic face." Kim strains to hear her friend.

Trini smiles at Kim. "You will always be able to see my face just think about me or look at one of your pictures of my angelic face." Trini wished she could hug her friend. "Remember Tommy loves you; I must go now."

Kim frowns and wonders if she really heard her friend's voice or if she imagined the whole thing. Am I losing it? Maybe I need to go and be around other people.

Tommy walks to Kim's room and knocks on the door. "Kim is you in there?"

Oh great now I am imagining Tommy's voice as well I am losing it. Kim shakes her head. She hears a knock again. Could it be Tommy but I thought he would be at the hospital with Rachel and her mother? Kim walks to the door and looks into the peephole. Ooh, it is Tommy. She rushes to open the door. "What are you doing here?"

Tommy closes the door and walks Kim to the bed. "I came to tell you that I told Rachel's mother about us and to see how you were doing." Tommy sits on the bed.

Kim looks a little bewildered but sits on the bed anyways. "How did she take it?"

"Uh she actually wants to talk to me about it but let's not think about that now." Tommy holds Kim's hand. "How are you?"

"I am fine." I think. "Thank you for stopping by." Kim begins making circles in the comforter.

"Of course I would come and see you," Tommy grabs Kim's other hand. "I meant what I said."

Kim looks Tommy in the eyes. "I just did not want to get my hopes up." "So she wants to have a talk about us huh?"

"Yes but like I said before I meant what I said and let's not think about that right now," Tommy tries to hold Kim in his arms.

"No Tommy we need to address all of this now," Kim moves out of his grasp. "Avoiding it will only make it more difficult to discuss later on no matter who you are talking to."


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy gives Kim a pained expression. "Please Kim; I just want to hold you in my arms tonight." He tries to pull her close again.

"I want that as well but I think we need to put everything out on the table." Kim moves her hand from Tommy's hand. "Look I am not trying to be the bad girl here but before we can officially be together we need to know everything."

"Okay," Tommy tells her reluctantly. "So tell me what problems you see." He crosses his arms and sits up straight. "I think we went over everything."

"For starters, Rachel is in critical injury; which means you may be suckered in to being with her." Kim glances at her fingernails.

Tommy stares at Kim for a second. "Is that what this is about?" He glances at Kim before responding. "I will help Rachel in any way I can that does not involve us being in a relationship besides friendship." So what is your next worry?"

"That she will hang over our heads," Kim begins fidgeting with a fingernail.

"At first she will be a reminder but once we know that she is alright we will be okay." Tommy touches Kim's hair. "I love the length of your hair."

"I guess I am a little worried about Rachel stepping into our relationship and ruining it." Kim looks at the floor before she sighs.

Tommy gives Kim a knowing look. "This insecurity has to do with Rachel but also about the letter incident." Tommy lifts Kim's face up by putting his fingers under her chin.

Kim slowly shakes her head yes. "I know that I ruined the best thing I ever had."

Tommy shakes his head at her like a dog making her laugh. "Good I got a laugh out of you." "Now listen and listen well; yes you messed up but we are working on fixing that and making it the most wondrous love I have ever witness." "Remember when I forgot our first year anniversary when I had spent all that time planning for it."

Kim nods her head while grinning remembering the day. "I was so mad at you because I thought you had forgotten which you did." "But you had a special day planned."

Tommy smiles at her. "I had a full day arranged that would have made you make love to me."

"I did make love to you that night." Kim playfully slugs him.

"That is not what I meant." Tommy laughs. "Even if it was not our anniversary I would have still gotten into your skirt." He dodges a punch.

Kim shakes her head at him. "If that was supposed to be our special spot then why did you take other women to the cabin?" She snaps her fingers and wags her hand at him.

"How um how uh did you learn about that," Tommy stammers at her.

"We have the same friends' bonehead. "Aisha had heard the guys telling Adam about you taking Kat up there, and Trini, and Aisha heard about the other times and told me, plus I sense what you are feeling dumbass." Kim laughs as Tommy pouts.

"I just wanted to have special moments with the women I was with," Tommy pouts again. "You had your asshole moments as well." "I heard about that thing you told me was only for me." Tommy mimics Kim and does the hand and head gestures.

Kim eyes open as wide as saucers. "Who uh who um told you about that!"


	19. Chapter 19

Tommy gives Kim a sheepish expression. "Jason told me that day when he was upset with you over the Emily debacle."

"Some brother he is to snitch on me the minute something goes awry." Kim shakes her head.

Tommy tilts his head. "Boys have a bond that even sisters cannot break besides the cabin is my spot to romance the ladies."

Kim looks ready to punch Tommy.

"What?" Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "In a parallel universe if we did not find our way back to each other than would you have such a problem with it then?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Kim slugs him. "Whether I do my special move on the man I am with in that parallel universe, you still should only have the cabin reserved for us."

Tommy turns his head and says a silent ouch. "Okay, okay Kim I completely understand." No Kim, I honestly do not understand. Double standard all the way.

"I know what you are thinking fool; we share a six-sense." Kim laughs at Tommy's expression.

Tommy reaches for Kim. "So as a way for us to make up for hurting each I suggest we make real use of this bed and make love."

Kim cannot help but laugh. "I take it you can't get enough of me huh?"

"You read my mind," Tommy massages Kim's breast through her shirt.

"Um… as much as I want you to continue touching me; I think we should cuddle tonight." Kim places her hand on top of Tommy's hand. "Please it is what I want."

Tommy gives Kim's breast one last squeeze. "Sure, we can order room service and watch a movie." Tommy reaches for the telephone and presses a button. "I would like to order room service." "I would like a fruit salad and some white wine please." Tommy hangs up the phone.

Kim smiles at Tommy, "Thank you for understanding and I like your order." "I could not possibly eat a full meal and I need a little wine to relax my nerves."

"Kim I would do anything for you and if cuddling is what you want than cuddling is what you will get." Tommy stands Kim up and moves back the big comforter. He picks her up and lays her on the bed. "Do your pillows need fluffing?"

"No, I am fine," Kim smiles at Tommy. "Aren't you joining me?"

Tommy nods his head. "I am waiting for room service before I get comfortable." He grabs the remote and turns on the television. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything but a drama or love triangle," Kim relaxes against the pillows.

Before Tommy can answer, there was a knock on the door. Tommy walks to the door and opens it. He watches as the server brings in the food. "Thank you," Tommy tells him.

You welcome," the server tells him.

Tommy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ten. He hands the server the bill and watches as the server closes the door. "Now, I can climb into bed." Tommy wheels the food over to Kim and takes off his shoes and pants. "Do not try anything once I am under the covers."

"Don't fret I won't," Kim giggles as Tommy slides into bed next to her. She takes the tray and sets the tray on the bed as soon as Tommy is under the covers. "Yum," she eats a grape.

Tommy watches Kim eat the grape. Maybe I should have order something not so sexual. He reaches into the bowl and takes out an orange slice. "What did you do before I got here?"

Kim hands Tommy the wine and wine corkscrew. "I took a sleeping pill and went to sleep."

"Maybe you should hold off on the wine…" Tommy stops as Kim pinches him. "Ouch, Beautiful okay, okay you can have some wine." Tommy opens the wine and pours some into a glass before she hands him another glass to fill up.

Kim sips her wine. "Ah… I needed this."

Tommy eyes Kim. "I know you are upset but pace yourself."

"I will drink and eat then cuddle next to you," Kim tells Tommy matter of fact.

Tommy knew better than to say anything and ate a grape then an apple slice.

Kim smiles as Tommy sips his wine. "I am going to like you doing as I say."

"Uh sometimes I will let you have the last say," Tommy tells Kim with a charming smile. "A relationship takes compromises baby."

"Yeah on your part but not mine," Kim sips her wine. "You will do better to remember that."

Tommy holds back an eye roll. "I see you are returning back to normal."

"Yeah, I guess I am feeling a little better; thanks Handsome," Kim leans over and kisses him.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you; we have to stop or else we will do more thank cuddling tonight sweetheart," Tommy readjusts his boxers with one hand.

Kim smiles as she eats a peach slice. "Holding can include a little kissing baby."


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy sits in the waiting room anticipating the talk he will encounter with Rachel's mother and the news of Rachel's condition. When the wait becomes unbearable, he walks over to a receptionist desk. "Hello, I was wondering if there is any new information on Rachel Doberman; she was in a terrible car accident and was not doing so well."

"Let me just check," the receptionist begins to type on the computer. "Okay Ms. Doberman's condition is still the same." "Sorry to have to tell you that."

"Tommy," Ms. Doberman says before Tommy can thank the receptionist. "I can fill you in on what is happening; come follow me."

"Okay and thank you," Tommy smiles at the receptionist before following Ms. Doberman to Rachel's room. "How is she," Tommy asks once they are inside the room.

Ms. Doberman glances at her daughter. "I am unsure if she will make it Tommy." "Even with us being here for her she still is unconscious."

"Well it will take some time for her to heal and even when she wakes up she will still have many obstacles to overcome," Tommy gives Ms. Doberman a small smile.

"So no time like the present to discuss Rachel and your relationship," Ms. Doberman sits in a chair beside Rachel's bedside.

Tommy braces himself for the aftermath of the conversation. "Alright but I pretty much summed up what the situation consists of," Tommy sits down in the chair opposite Ms. Doberman to show respect to his elder. "I care for Rachel but I love Kimberly."

"Kimberly as in Kimberly Hart; the woman who break your heart in high school," Ms. Doberman asks with a smirk.

"Yes, the one and only but she was a dumb teenager than and has matured into a beautiful woman," Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Rachel knew about my relationship with Kim; she even tried to break us up but it did not work." Tommy has a sudden realization moment. Could Rachel have caused the accident to stay with me? As if on cue, a police officer enters the room.

"Good afternoon, I hate to interrupt but I need to ask Tommy Oliver a few questions," the policed office looks at the only other man in the room.

Tommy rises, "I am Tommy Oliver; what do you need to ask me?"

"What occurred before the accident," the police officer glances at Ms. Doberman. "Sorry about your daughter madam."

Ms. Doberman nods, "Thank you."

Tommy walks out the room with the police officer. "What would you like to know?"

"Was Rachel upset about anything the last time the two of you talked?" The police officer has his pen and paper.

"Rachel was upset that I had chosen to be with my ex-girlfriend over her," Tommy shakes his head. "Do you think that she was so distracted that she was not paying close attention to the road and that is what caused the accident?"

The police officer glances at Tommy. "Actually it seems as if she caused the accident."

"What but why would she do that," Tommy questions.

"The tire tracks, speed, and a few other factors come into play and from what you just mentioned seemed like she wanted to get your attention." The police officer shakes his head. "Seems like she chose the wrong way to reclaim your attention; it may so have caused Rachel her life."

Tommy shakes his head. "She left my house upset but she seemed stable."

"They always seem that way; I have yet to tell Ms. Doberman about the main cause of the accident." "I was hoping for some good news about Rachel before I spoke with her."

"Yes, I understand why you would want to wait," Tommy lets out a breath. "I feel partially responsible for the accident." "I had reconnected with my ex-girlfriend but thought about why we had broken up in the first place and decided to date both women instead of having more courage and just dating Kim." "She will be devastated when she hears why the accident occurred."

The police officer looks at Tommy. "I hope for both of your sakes that she wakes up." "I could not imagine being in the predicament that you are in."

"I hope so too," Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "If that is all you need then I should be getting back to Rachel now."

"Yes, that is all I need," the police officer nods before walking off.

Tommy walks into Rachel's room and sees Ms. Doberman staring at her daughter. "Do you need anything?" "I can get you something to drink or something to eat?"

"No, I am too worried to eat or drink anything," Ms. Doberman glances at Tommy. "You know once she wakes up she will need our help more than ever."

"I will there to help," Tommy gives a small smile. "She will milk it for all it is worth."

Ms. Doberman nods her head in agreement. "Rachel definitely will." "She was never graceful and would always injure herself; such a clumsily girl even as an adult she would break a bone."

"She told me stories about her falling and such," Tommy smiles. "You will have many more stories to tell about her hurting herself." Tommy glances at the monitors. "Should they…"

Tommy was unable to finish his sentence because the monitors began to beep loudly.

Doctors and nurses rush in.

"You two will have to step out for now," a doctor tells the concerned looking pair.

"Of course," Tommy escorts Ms. Doberman out the door. "She will be fine."

Ms. Doberman leans onto Tommy. "I don't know Tommy those being machines were so loud and if not for you I would have stayed and argued why I could not stay in the room."

"Glad I can be here for you," Tommy pats Ms. Doberman on the back. "Rachel will be fine."

"I believe you Tommy," Ms. Doberman takes a seat next to Tommy.

The two wait about ten minutes before a doctor walks out the room.

"Rachel needs to have immediate surgery to remove a blood clot that has developed in her brain but we are hopeful that after the blood clot is removed that she will wake up either a few hours later or the next day."

"Thank you doctor," Tommy looks at Ms. Doberman. "See she will wake up and demand you give her a mirror so she can see her appearance."

Ms. Doberman gives a weak smile. "Yeah but she will hate that you saw her all bruised and without makeup on."

"A little joking will be in order but not too much to make her hurt," Tommy watches as they move Rachel to an operating room. "How about we go put a little something in your stomach." "We would not want you having a hospital room yourself."

"I guess I can nibble off something while the operation is being performed," Ms. Doberman allows Tommy to escort her to the cafeteria.

Tommy sips a cup of coffee. I am not going to call Kim with an update. It will devastate her to know of Rachel's condition and I would want to be there to hold her if she cries for a while. "Do you have a hotel room yet?"

"No, I have not had the time to book one," Ms. Doberman sighs. "Maybe I should just stay here and sleep in a chair in Rachel's room."

"I think you should have a room to get a little rest once Rachel is out of surgery," Tommy sets his coffee cup down. "I can stay to see if she will wake up today but then I have to leave."


	21. Chapter 21

Tommy waits for Ms. Doberman to arrive at the hospital inside Rachel's room. She had been out of surgery for about three hours now and he was anxious to check on Kim. Tommy stands up and walks to the door. I will call Ms. Doberman again and see what is holding her. He walks out the door and pulls his cell phone out of his pants pocket when he feels a tap on his shoulder. "Whoa," Tommy turns around to find Ms. Doberman looking at him.

"I did not mean to frighten you, Tommy," Ms. Doberman replies. "I was just going to see if you could stay a little longer; I fear that all this has put a strain on me," Ms. Doberman tells him look weary and afraid.

"Sure, just let me make a quick call," Tommy gives the woman a small smile.

Ms. Doberman glances at the phone in Tommy's hand. "Thank you; I just feel so tired and I would hate to need a room for myself in this hospital and take some of the focus off Rachel."

"No, problem," Tommy walks a little down the hallway to give Ms. Doberman some privacy with her daughter and have a little for himself. He presses the green button on his phone. "Yes, can I be connected to Kimberly Hart's room please?"

Kim stares at the phone as it rings. She is scared to answer the telephone fearing the caller will have bad news for her and she could not take it now. Kim reluctantly answers the phone. "Hello?"

"How are you," Tommy asks with concern in his voice.

"I am okay concerning I was not the one in the car accident." Kim breathes in heavily.

Tommy wishes he were there with Kim to comfort her. "I know Rachel getting hurt is bad but I don't want you beating yourself over it." "There is more to the story but I want to wait to tell you that in person." "Please Kim, do not make yourself upset…" Ms. Doberman rushing towards him interrupts Tommy.

"It is a miracle, come quickly Tommy." Ms. Doberman tells Tommy out of breathe.

"What, what is it?" Tommy questions her.

Ms. Doberman catches her breathe. "Rachel has woken up and I told her how you were the one waiting by her side the whole time."

"Rachel is awake?" Tommy repeated dumbfounded. "But when I left the room she was…"

"I know but now she is awake and I know she will want to see you," Ms. Doberman grabs Tommy's arm and begins to drag him back to Rachel's room.

Kim hears the news. She hangs up the phone. Kim is happy that Rachel is awake but has a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"In a second," Tommy glances down at his phone.

"No time for that right now," Ms. Doberman tells him.

Tommy allows her to lead him to the door and sees a doctor checking Rachel out. "Hey Rachel, enjoy your long nap," Tommy jokes as he walks into the room.

Rachel is looking through a small flashlight and blinks. "Ugh," she moans as at the flashlight.

"Sorry, just had to check something," the doctor tells her as he turns off the flashlight. "I will need to run some more tests but you seem to be doing well."

"Oh that is wondrous news," Ms. Doberman smiles at the doctor.

Rachel glances at her mother surprised to actually see Tommy standing there. "Tom…Tommy," she tells him in a raspy voice.

"You don't have to talk; I am not going anywhere," Tommy pats her on the hand.

A nurse walks in with a rolling bed. "Everything is set to go; Dr. Brown."

Dr. Brown turns to the nurse. "Thank you Brayden." He moves aside as another male nurse walks inside the room and helps move Rachel to the rolling bed. "The tests should take a couple of hours if either of you has anything to do."

"I just returned not too long ago," Ms. Doberman, tells him. "Tommy just told Rachel that he is not going anywhere so we will be here waiting."

Tommy looks at Ms. Doberman for a moment. "Yes we will be waiting."

Rachel glances at Tommy before she is rolled out the room.

"I have a few errands to run and if I would have known Rachel was going into surgery then I wouldn't have made that promise." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "I will make it back in time before she is finished with her tests."

"No, Tommy, I really need you here," Ms. Doberman, tells him shakily. "I need someone to make sure my mind does not wonder to the what ifs."

Tommy breathes in. "I will not be gone too long."

"If I think I know what your errands are then I can say that she can wait while Rachel is still in the condition that she is in." Ms. Doberman frowns, "Any woman who would have a problem with you staying for a couple of hours is not better than my Rachel, Tommy."

"Kim would want me to not stay but I need to give her an update on what has been happening," Tommy tries to reason with Ms. Doberman. "She will tell me to leave soon after I tell her the news about Rachel's condition."

Ms. Doberman pales. "I really cannot be alone right now and I need someone that I know with me whether than a stranger." "I really need you now; Rachel really needs you now," Ms. Doberman pleads to him.

"Okay, I guess I would want to give Kim more news on Rachel's condition anyway." Tommy sits down in a chair next to Rachel's bed.

"Thank you," Ms. Doberman follows Tommy's lead and takes a seat. "This has really affected my health in the short of time since she has been hurt."

Tommy gives Ms. Doberman a small smile. "I am here and I know that her friends will be here for her as well." "Even though we are no longer together does not mean I will not help her."

"That helps my ailing heart feel a little better," Ms. Doberman places a hand over her heart.

"Glad I could help," Tommy sits back and waits for the tests to be run. Two hours in he thinks about how Rachel would have had no idea if he had left and spent some time with Kim. Although he knew, Kim would make him come back here after an hour or so. No, Oliver just think of all the time you will have with Kim since you have devoted so much time here already. He glances at Ms. Doberman who fell asleep watching a boring television program.

Rachel is wheeled into the room four hours later; looking defeated and upset.

"What is wrong," Tommy asks her as soon as she is back in her bed.

Dr. Brown glances at Tommy to Ms. Doberman. "You may want to wake her up."

"Sure," Tommy pats Ms. Doberman on the arm. "Ms. Doberman, Rachel is back from tests."

"Uh…" Ms. Doberman opens her eyes. "What is it is Rachel okay?"

Tommy glances at Rachel. "She seems to be just the way she was when she left."

Ms. Doberman sits up. "Rachel, what is wrong dear?"

"I messed up my legs and now I cannot walk possibly ever again," Rachel begins to cry.

"What that cannot be right," Ms. Doberman looks at the doctor.

Dr. Brown looks at Ms. Doberman. "Rachel has injured her spine causing her legs to not function properly." "She will need extensive physical therapy and a surgery that I can perform in three hours." "Rachel may can the use of legs or she may not."

Ms. Doberman collapses onto Tommy. "I don't think I can handle any more today."

"Don't worry I am here," Tommy helps Ms. Doberman stand upright.

"I don't have a home here and Rachel has a small apartment; how will she get around?" Ms. Doberman asks the doctor. "I live in a retirement home that is tiny; will she be staying at the hospital while the therapy is going on?"

Dr. Brown shakes his head no. "Rachel will be staying in the hospital for as long as she needs to." "The way her tests indicated she should be out the hospital in a month and someone will take her to therapy or allow a room in their house to be used as a therapy room."

"Tommy, what am I going to do," Ms. Doberman paled. "I don't have the room to help my own daughter; I feel like I am going to faint."

"A nurse can stay with Rachel while she recovers and take her to appointments," Tommy offered. "They have live in ones now."

Rachel frowns, "Yeah just great a nurse and me crammed into my small apartment and me in a wheelchair hitting all the small corners."

"I don't want some stranger taking care of my daughter without someone there to help supervisor," Ms. Doberman complained. "I just got off one of my medications now it seems I will have to start taking that pill again." "Tommy, I was told by Rachel that you have a nice home near the woods; would you mind taking Rachel in?"

"Take…taking Rachel in," Tommy asks. "I am sure there is a better solution to this than that."

Ms. Doberman shakes her head. "I could get out of early retirement and lose the nice home I have and move here and buy an apartment that I hope does not have too many steps and is not in a bad neighborhood." "I guess I can let my health go to save my daughter's life." "I can forget about all my health problems and be there for her."

Tommy knew she was guilt-riding him into taking care of Rachel but he felt so bad about why the accident happened in the first place and he was sure once he explained to Kim then she would be fine with it too. "I can make the room at my home and Rachel can stay with me until she is better." "I do have plenty of room and I can help find a nurse."

"Excellent," Ms. Doberman clasps her hands together. "Rachel can have her surgery and be on her way to recovery starting tonight." Rachel will win back Tommy's love in the process.


	22. Chapter 22

Tommy sits in his car in Jason's driveway thinking of how to tell Kim that Rachel will be staying with them for a while until she recovers enough to be on her on. He slides out the car with a sigh and slowly walks to the front door. Kim must have sensed Tommy's presence because she opens the door as soon as he right in front of the door. "Kimberly, how is Jason doing," Tommy asks avoiding telling her about Rachel immediately.

Kim eyes Tommy warily. "He is doing as is expected." She moves to the side and lets him in. "Right now I had him take a nap which was a little difficult but that tea I gave him had a little incentive in it." Kim walks to a couch and sits down on it. "I was just flipping through a magazine." "I know you have something important to tell me so instead of beating around the bush why don't you just come out and say it."

Tommy nods his head slowly before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Kim. "Rachel needs a place to stay that can accommodate her condition until she is able maneuver around in her tiny apartment."

"Let me guess you volunteered to let her stay with you," Kim adds.

"Yes, I did; she needs my help and I could not say no," Tommy glances at Kim. "This does not change the fact that I want you to move in with me."

Kim shakes her head no. "I would not feel comfortable with that arrangement."

"I respect that you would feel that way," Tommy reaches his hand out and moves hair out of Kim's face. "I need you to know that this new situation does not change how I feel about you."

"Jason needs help and since I am the only one really available to care for him I have decided to stay with him until I feel that he is well enough," Kim gives Tommy a weak smile.

Tommy smiles back. "Great that means that we will be able to see each other more often than I though." "Rachel will have a nurse to help her so you will not have to worry about her being alone and Ms. Doberman will be here from time to time as well."

"I think it will be better if we take a break until things are situated were we can comfortable," Kim bites her bottom lip.

"As much as I respect that I will not lie I am upset about it," Tommy frowns at Kim. "We just found our way back to each other again and now we have to wait."

Kim nods her head. "Good things come to those that wait besides it should not take Jason and Rachel too long to recover."

"You are right beautiful," Tommy leans in and kisses Kim softly on the lips. "How about we spend a little time together before we have to part?"

"I like the sound of that," Kim leans into Tommy as he wraps an around around her shoulders. She turns on the television and begins flipping through channels.

A few hours later, Tommy walks into Rachel's hospital room.

"Hey, Tommy, I am glad you are here before my medicine kicked in and I was sleeping," Rachel smiles up at Tommy.

"I wouldn't let that happen," Tommy walks over to Rachel. "Where is your mother?"

Rachel glances at the door. "She went to find something to eat that was edible to her."

"Now you know staying with me will be like boot camp for you," Tommy chuckles. "You will be on your feet in no time."

"Are you trying to get rid of me already," Rachel half teases.

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "More likely I will want you to walk again."

"I can just picture our lives now," Rachel tells him laughing.

Tommy begins to laugh with her. "Just as long as you are prepared," he chuckles.

Ms. Doberman walks in. "What I miss?"

"Tommy and I discussing how he will be when I move in with him," Rachel responds.

"I talked to the doctor and he said that besides adding in the necessary equipment nothing really has to be done," Ms. Doberman smiles. "It will prepare you two for marriage."

Tommy clears his throat. "I should find the doctor and have a talk with him myself just to make sure everything is in order when Rachel moves in for a while." Tommy walks out the room.

"Mother, you are going to scary him away," Rachel groans.

"No, I am not I am simply pushing him in the right direction." Ms. Doberman sits down in a chair next to her daughter's bed. "Pretty soon he wouldn't even know what the little hussy name is or what she even looks like."

Rachel glances at her mother. "I can only dream but I know he went to see her."

"It would be tackles for her to continue seeing him under these conditions," Ms. Doberman snorts. "She must not have good home training but don't worry I made it to where he is going to be taking care of you and we all know where that will lead."

"Maybe she will move back to Florida and never return," Rachel looks at the door. "How can I make him fall in love with me if I am bound to a wheelchair?"

Ms. Doberman sighs, "He will look past that wheelchair and make you his wife." "Tommy will do the right thing and love you even if you are wheelchair bound."

"I hope so," Rachel still has a small frown on her face. "The nurse I get better not be attractive."

"If she is than we will demand another nurse," Ms. Doberman shifts in her chair. "Right now, I need you to focus all your energy on getting better and reclaiming Tommy."

Rachel sighs, "I am trying to do that now Mother." "You just don't understand," Rachel, sighs loudly. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"I will make sure that hussy is out the way," Ms. Doberman looks at her daughter.

"That would be helpful," Rachel groans again. "I hate not being able to feel my legs."

Tommy walks in and smiles at Rachel. "In time you will be able too." "The doctor has told me everything I need to know and I am confident that you will be up and about in no time."

"I believe you Tommy but promise me that we will go dancing once I can walk again," Rachel asks with a pleading look in her eyes.

"One step at a time," Tommy glances at Ms. Doberman. "If I am no longer needed today; I can go home and get some rest I feel really tired."

Rachel glances at her mother. "Can you stay just a little longer?" I know you are going to see Kim but if I can make it to were you stay late than maybe you will not go see her again.

"I could use the rest," Tommy replies. "I will be back tomorrow afternoon."

"My mother will just bore me with her talk of her friends at the retirement housing complex and fall asleep before I do," Rachel tells him desperately.

Ms. Doberman nods her head. "The doctor gave me a little sedative so I will not be good company too much longer." "You two kids should hang out and let me go rest."

"Alright but I have to leave at a decent time Rachel; I have to be up when the people come to bring in the hospital equipment." Tommy sits down in a chair.

"Now that is settled; good bye Rachel and goodbye Tommy," Ms. Doberman kisses her daughter on the cheek. "See everything will be just fine," she whispers.

Tommy watches Ms. Doberman walk out. "How many husbands has she had?"

"I lost count after the fourteenth one," Rachel laughs. "Can you help me; I am thirsty."

"Sure, Tommy stands up and gets Rachel's cup of water off a table.

Rachel takes a sip of the water Tommy handed her. "Thanks," Rachel hands him back the cup. "You know the funny thing is we talked about moving in together and now we are but not in the way I originally planned."

"Funny how that works," Tommy sits back down. "Want to watch some television?"

"I guess," Rachel smoothed down her hair as she shifts to face the television.

Three hours late in another part of town, Kim smiles at Jason from across the table.

"Did you sleep well," Kim asks as she bites into a dinner roll.

"You should know," Jason sips a cup of coffee. "That tea you made really knocked me out; what type of tea was that again?"

Kim hides her smile. "A brand that is really popular for relaxing." "Tommy stopped by."

"Oh what did he want," Jason asks with his eyes on Kim.

"Just checking up on you," Kim sets her roll down. "He sensed that I would be here with you."

Jason eyes Kim. "Is that it?" "Is there some place in my house that I need to be warily about sitting on?"

"Ew, Jase no that did not happen," Kim makes a face. "We watched a movie before he had to leave." Kim shakes her head as she eats a piece of pork-chop.

"Oh alright, is he stopping by later," Jason asks as he eats a mouthful of salad.

Kim shakes her head no. "He has other things to do."

"What would be more important than hanging out with us," Jason eats another mouthful of salad. "I would think he would want to spend as much time with you as possible to make up for lost time." Jason sips his coffee. "Maybe I should pay him a visit."

"No need really," Kim puts her fork down. "Tommy is preoccupied for the time being."

Jason sets his mug down. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Rachel needs to stay with him while she recuperates; she may not be able to walk again," Kim glances at Jason. "He is helping her until she can live on her own again."

"Why can't someone else help her," Jason demanded.

"So, he won't feel guilty besides I am helping you," Kim shrugs her shoulders. "We will both be so wrapped up that time will fly by."

Jason shakes his head. "Still he can help her in a different way one that does not monopolize his time besides he should be doing anything to please you."

"I was the one who said we should take a break," Kim tells Jason. "I want to make sure that you are a form of your old self; I know you will not be one hindered percent your old self but close to it." Kim gives Jason a small smile. "If Tommy spends his time helping Rachel then he will not feel guilty in anyway."

"Kimberly, I will be fine and I would rather my friends be happy," Jason shakes his head.

Kim bites her bottom lip. "I am happy and taking care of you will help me."

"I don't buy that; Kimberly, you are just going to let Rachel have Tommy?" Jason asks.

"No, I am not just going to give Tommy up," Kim sips her water.

Jason snorts, "Yes you are by letting them be that close together while you two are broke up." "Remember Tommy cannot help but to help the damsel in distress."

"If that happens then it will happen; honestly Jason if Trini had never died I would not be here and they would be happy together," Kim sets her cup down.

"With that attitude, she will steal him away," Jason grumbles.

Kim looks down at her plate. "Can we just talk about something else please?"

"Okay, but don't say I did not warn you," Jason eats a piece of pork-chop.


End file.
